Jedi Queen: Sword of the Jedi
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: In 49 ABY, the Jedi have returned, the New Republic has been reinstated, and the First Order is confined to the Uphatu system at the galaxy's edge, all co-existing in relative harmony. The only person who could shatter this peace is the secret daughter of Ben Solo and Rey: Nellith. As her powers grows, so does her enemies as she prepares for the enormous destiny on her shoulders.
1. The Grandmaster

The Grandmaster of the New Jedi Order found that watching the younglings play in the meadow was one of her favorite parts of the job.

The younglings were either day-schoolers, or children of active Jedi Knights, such as the Starshine family. Unlike the wild and sullen teenagers and the serious and patient adults, the children had their own pure, creative touch with the Force. The way they interacted with each other was like the glimmerfish in the rivers and ponds of Aquilae. They swirled around each other, occasionally colliding— but merrily when so.

Rey leaned on her staff, her eyes gliding over to one of the younglings in particular: her daughter.

Despite there being other padawans her age, Nellith was by herself in the gardens, inspecting the plants with a close hazel eye. In her hands was a mechanical puzzle she was building. It had been her side project for three weeks, and Rey knew she was waiting to show it off to the younglings.

While perhaps not the most extroverted girl, Nellith did like showing off to the others. Whether it was the types of dangerous animals she played with without coming to harm, the facts she knew about plants and the night sky, or her mechanical puzzles, she liked sharing it with those younger than her.

It made the girl a leader, and well-liked, by them. And it didn't hurt that her daughter would drop everything to help a youngling.

While Nellith was all that, Rey still saw within the darkness that she had inherited from her father. Unlike in Ben, it was still within her daughter, still and buried beneath layers of pure light. She knew her daughter felt pressure from the adults to be that great leader, to be a beacon of hope, to be one of the best Jedi Knights and a future leader.

Part of it was that they thought her to be Luke's.

Most thought that because of her blonde hair— something neither Rey nor Ben had. There was also her strength in the Force, which was at least equal to both her parents' if not more. Ben's eyes in her could be dismissed, because Rey also had hazel eyes, and the big ears were often hidden by that long blonde hair.

Rey sighed. Raising a Skywalker was lonely business.

Lost in her reverie, she did not notice when one of her active Jedi Knights had approached until he spoke.

"Would you like for me to start the younglings' meditation hour?"

Rey jumped, and turned to see Kiernan Solsaur. He was a tall humanoid with pointed ears that wore orange and gold armor that hailed from his home planet, Apollara, and wielded a yellow lightsaber. Solsaur was one of the first students to come to the Praxeum on Aquilae, fifteen years ago. One of the few others to have attained the master rank in her council, Rey knew she could trust him. Especially with mundane duties such as leading the younglings.

"Please do," Rey said. "I would like to observe, if you wouldn't mind."

She looked around the other Jedi. The older students, adults and teenagers, were practicing their fencing skills. In the dueling arenas, with their lightsabers turned to the safety settings, they were practicing the various styles that had been recovered in holocrons collected by Luke and other students.

She briefly strolled by the other students, occasionally stopping to correct their grip, stance, or teach them other techniques that would be easier or more powerful in achieving whatever hit they wanted.

Rey stopped by one of her other oldest students, a light green Twi'lek named Loren Lunala, who was overseeing a match between two of the teenagers.

"Just stop, Onasi," Loren said. "You're not listening to a thing I say! You need to actually use your body. The Force can't do everything for you."

Onasi, a slightly chubby human male, glared at her.

"I've been trying, but you're not telling me how to improve!" he protested.

His partner, another human male, nodded in agreement.

Loren turned to Rey. "Can you talk some sense into them?"

Rey twisted the ring Leia had given her so long ago on her left hand. "Show me a run."

She noticed right away that Onasi was sticking to the same stance. Granted, it initially was a perfect stance, but it was harder to keep up with when he wasn't moving to strike at his opponent. Valorum, the other boy, was better at circling and striking, but his grip was weak.

"Alright, Onasi, you need to practice moving," Rey said. "Don't just stay in the same place, that's messing up your posture, and won't do you any good in a blasterfight. Valorum, hold your lightsaber like this—" she demonstrated, and then physically helped him with his grip. "Now try it."

But before they could, she heard a scream in the Force— one that only a mother could hear.

"Nellith!"

Rey ran off toward the meadow, out of the dueling complex.

* * *

It was easy to see the problem. Nellith was floating several feet above the ground, thrashing. All the rocks and such that had lifted with her were swirling in a storm. The other younglings were on their feet, having hastily scrambled out of the line of fire.

"I can't get her down, and I can't get her to control her powers!" Kiernan yelled, hands outstretched. Rey could feel him attempting to pull her down— but that wasn't what was needed.

Rey outstretched her own hand. Breathe, just. . . breathe. She did so, focusing on the calm that it brought. She extended it to Nellith, wrapping her in the calm, like a gentle hug. For a moment, Nellith struggled, before succumbing to the calm.

 _Now for getting her down._

It was as easy as lifting rocks. She gently descended Nellith, and the girl and all her debris landed gently into the meadow.

Rey opened her eyes, and ran over to Nellith, who opened hers.

 _She was experiencing a vision_ , Rey realized. She embraced her daughter, who sobbed onto her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Rey asked.

"That was horrible," Nellith said. "I felt everything. I felt like every part of the galaxy was tugging at me, and I couldn't stop, and there was this shadow trying to grab me. I panicked, I'm sorry, Mummy."

"It's alright, it's alright," Rey assured her.

"You need to work on controlling your powers," Kiernan said, his angular face glaring at Nellith. "You could've hurt someone!"

Nellith looked out to the younglings. Rey could sense their distrust and fear. None of them had seen a reaction like that to meditation. No one would understand her child's power.

 _Except for one._

"Why don't you go to your room, rest a little," Rey said. "I have some things I have to. Then we'll have mother-daughter time. I promise."

She got to her feet and helped Nellith up. Nellith embraced her quickly again and ran off to the dormitory compound.

Rey turned to Kiernan. "Go find Tionne. She's good with the younglings."

"Durron, I must disagree with you," Kiernan said, his leaf-green eyes sharp. "Nellith needs a firmer hand. She had great power— and great responsibility comes with it. She cannot lose control, not for a moment."

Rey bit her lip, fighting her maternal instinct, and what she knew of Ben as a child. "Yes, but not just for Nellith. It's a great responsibility for her guardians as well."

"Perhaps, Qel-Droma, but you and I both know she's growing into her father's power," Kiernan said.

Rey's heart beat quicker, especially as she felt the air tighten around her. Kiernan just thinks her father is Luke. Like everyone else.

She smiled weakly. "I have to make a communication, Kiernan. I suggest you find Tionne, to help the younglings relax."

Before Kiernan could approach, she walked away to a grove of trees. When she turned around, she saw Ben Solo.

"I felt a disturbance— is Nellith alright?" Ben asked.

"No," Rey said, after a moment's hesitation. "She had a vision and it overloaded her. So she panicked and had a Force tantrum."

Ben blinked. "She's too much like me."

"We'll do right by her this time," Rey insisted. "You had capacity for the light— and you still do. I know she does. I won't do her wrong like Leia, Luke, and Han did."

"I know you won't," he said.

"I'm also going to get her mentor," Rey said.

Ben stumbled back in surprise. "I'd forgotten we'd decided on one. Are you sure it's time?"

"I can barely override her powers now," Rey said. "I won't be able to help her soon anymore. She'll be too powerful."

"And you think it will help?" Ben was reluctant.

"She's eager to be a Jedi Knight, and this would help her powers," Rey said.

"Then I see no other option."

* * *

Nellith entered her room, in her mother's living quarters. A datapad sat on her desk, along with little devices and model ships she had built. She flopped onto her bed and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, holding the worn stuffed tauntaun toy she'd had since she was a little girl. The tauntaun, which she called Jacen, was given to her by her father on one of their meetings on Anch-To.

Despite being in waking, Nellith could still see the ghostly hand reaching out to her in her mind's eye. She shivered. Something about that hand had seemed ancient and it called to her, with a raspy voice that creaked like the stairs sometimes did.

The room felt so cold, despite the warm summer day. She hadn't meant to lose control, and she was trying, but it was so hard, when she felt as if she couldn't breathe because of them reaching at her, because of how she felt every little thing in the universe.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Nellith whispered aloud.

It was only two hours later when Rey came in, kicked her boots off, and sat beside Nellith on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Nellith said again.

"It's not your fault," Rey said. "I knew this day was coming for a long time."

Nellith tilted her head to the side, confused.

Rey sighed. "We're going on a trip. Tomorrow. To Tatooine— the old Kenobi House. I'm finally going to start your Jedi training."

"You are?" Nellith's eyes widened in awe. "Will I get my own lightsaber?"

"That's why we'll be going to Kenobi's," Rey said. "There are materials to build your own lightsaber with. I usually take the students to pick them out in the river, but I want this to be special. Mother-daughter time, you know what I mean?"

She playfully elbowed her daughter. Nellith cracked a smile for a moment. Then it faded.

"You're not mad, then?" she asked, her hazel eyes wide and like her father's.

"No," Rey said. "You've got the Skywalker blood— and mine. Naturally, you'd be powerful. Sometimes, with power like that, you lose control every now and then. Your father used to, too, as a child."

"Really?"

Rey noticed how Nellith sat up straighter when her father was mentioned, how she blinked less and her breathing slowed, as if soaking up every moment and every piece of information she could.

"You have his eyes," Rey said. "They're a bit like mine— but more like your father's."

Nellith smiled, and leaned into her mother, resting her head on Rey's shoulder.


	2. The Millennium Falcon

The sun rose over the meadows of Aquilae, turning the sky a shade of lavender as the full moon hung in the air, despite the sun rising. Nellith never tired of it, in all her years. Each morning, it was as if seeing it for the first time.

Even this morning, when urgency was king, she couldn't help but marvel at it.

"Come on, we need to get moving."

Nellith turned to see Chewbacca standing by the loading ramp of the Millennium Falcon. The sight of the Wookiee always made her smile, and had ever since she was a baby. At least, that was what Rey said.

"You're right, sorry," Nellith said. She stepped onto the Falcon, and immediately felt at home. She could sense the memories and camaraderie the ship had made, and she could feel the spirits of her family there. It was the last real relic of Han Solo, war general and great smuggler alike.

The man Nellith knew as her grandfather.

She walked to the cockpit, and saw Artoo doing some minor repairs as Rey fired up the ship.

"Hello, Artoo," she said, before sitting down in one of the back chairs. Artoo beeped back a standard greeting, and she took off her backpack, setting it on the floor beside her.

Chewbacca appeared in the cockpit.

" **We're ready to go** ," he said.

"Alright," Rey said. "You did buckle your restraints, right?"

"Yes, Mum," Nellith said.

Chewbacca sat in the co-pilot's seat, and they began the takeoff procedures. Nellith watched them maneuver the controls, trying to memorize it. She hoped one day that they would give her a chance to learn how to drive it.

"Kiernan's happy he gets a chance to try and lead, so I suppose this trip will be good for everyone," Rey said.

"Yeah," Nellith said absently.

"Look, I know you don't like Kiernan, but he is a good Jedi, if a bit lacking as a leader," Rey said. "And he's one of the first to come to the new Order."

"I know," Nellith said resignedly.

Rey bit her lip before deciding to leave Nellith alone. She thrust the lever forward, sending the Falcon flying into the atmosphere of Aquilae. From through the viewport, Nellith could see the stars growing brighter right in front of her eyes. Although she couldn't see it, she knew that the meadow world was shrinking below.

Once they pulled into the atmosphere, Chewbacca punched in coordinates, and blue lines streaked by. Nellith glanced over Rey's shoulder, reading the name of the location.

"The Calrissian Belt?" Nellith asked.

"It's a refueling station in an asteroid belt," Rey explained. "Aella Calrissian owns it."

Nellith nodded. The HoloNet was full of pictures and news about the Calrissian sisters, a trio of savvy young women descended from the famous war hero.

"It's just where we're refueling, right?" Nellith asked.

"Of course," Rey said. "Why don't you go do something? It's going to be a couple hours before we get there."

Nellith nodded once more, and she unbuckled her restraints. She got up, grabbing her backpack, and headed to the gunner's turret. She sat in the seat, otherwise careful not to touch anything, just watching the stars blur all around her. Holding her stuffed tauntaun in her arms, she wondered how her training would go.

It certainly wouldn't be the same as others'. Otherwise, she wouldn't be leaving the safety of Aquilae, or going to the familial world of Anch-To.

Those were the only worlds Nellith had been. Tatooine, in comparison, was an exotic homeland, with the mystical twin suns and the roots of her family tree planted in its deserts near Mos Eisley. It was crime-ridden, a world of corruption and wasted dreams.

It was an adventure calling her name.

She hugged Jacen closer. "I can't wait to be a Jedi."

* * *

" **Wake up.** "

Nellith opened her eyes to see Chewbacca standing over her. One glance at the timepiece on her wrist commlink told her that a few standard hours had indeed passed.

"Sorry," she said, getting up. She stuffed the tauntaun in her backpack and closed it. Chewbacca just watched her with his wise old eyes.

" **Travel is tiring,** " he admitted.

Nellith smiled to herself a little, before following him into the cockpit. She redid her restraints, and waited. The Falcon jumped out of hyperspace, causing Nellith to lurch forward. She would've fallen out of her seat, if it weren't for those restraints.

From the viewport, she could see the Calrissian Belt. The biggest chunk of rock in the entire belt had a tall shining complex built upon it. Nellith could see racers flying through the small chunks of debris, their shields appearing and rippling violet around them when hit.

Rey and Chewbacca carefully navigated the Falcon around these obstacles, and landed the ship into the open hangar bay. They set down in a lot that locked the landing legs in, making it impossible to leave without the belt staff knowing. The moment the Falcon had completely landed, Nellith undid her restraints and leapt to her feet. She slung her backpack over her shoulders, and raced down the landing ramp.

On the console outside the landing dock, a hologram of a dark-skinned woman in a fabulous pink dress with a cape appeared. She had a charming smile, and shrewd eyes.

"Hello, traveler, welcome to the Calrissian Belt," she said. "I am Aella Calrissian, your host for the entirety of your stay. With your cooperation on a few points, it should be a good one."

The console spit out flimsi sheets, showing instructions, among other things.

"Read the sheet for the code of conduct on the Belt, as well as your room number and landing codes," Aella said. "That should get you started. Feel free to check out the racing area, and see the most wizard new attraction that is sweeping the galaxy! May your stay be refreshing, and may the Force be with you."

With that, Aella's image fizzled out, and Nellith looked up from the hologram and flimsi to take in the hangar.

Miles and miles of ships were all in a row, and along the walls were holoscreens made with oversaturated glowing colors advertising products and attractions at the Belt, as well as sponsors from across the galaxy, and the occasional PSA from the New Republic.

Nellith had never seen anything like it, and she was already infatuated.

Rey stepped out with Chewbacca, and took the flimsi from Nellith.

"Our room is A-2187," Rey announced. She turned to Chewbacca. "I'll get Nellith settled in, then I'll help you get this heap of junk ready for Tatooine."

Chewbacca nodded his assent as Artoo rolled out of the Falcon.

 _I'm coming with you,_ the little old droid said.

"You better watch Nellith," Rey said, her tone mildly threatening.

"I should be watching him!" Nellith protested.

"Artoo's older than you, and has been in at least three wars," Rey said. "I think he's a bit more of an authority than you."

Artoo beeped in celebration, and Nellith sighed. She knelt down beside Artoo, pretending to clean off a smudge.

"We're going to have fun anyway, aren't we?" Nellith said, a mischievous grin lighting up her face.

Artoo beeped an affirmative, and then started rolling towards the suites.

Nellith and Rey followed, Nellith several steps behind. Every sight, every flashing light was brand new and beautiful to her. With only the pristine worlds of Aquilae and Anch-To for reference, a cityscape such as the Belt was a whole new world.

"Keep up," Rey said with amusement twinkling in her hazel eyes.

* * *

Their room was on the twenty-first floor of the A-wing, and the eighty-seventh one down. By the time they reached the room, Nellith was ready to sit down for a minute or two. Rey punched an access code into the keypad on the door, and it slid open, revealing a well-furnished apartment. Nellith opened the door to one of the three bedrooms, and bounced onto it, and nearly flew into the air.

Rey grinned, and bounced on the bed next to Nellith, actually sending her flying a few feet. It knocked the breath out of her for a moment, when she landed, but then she exploded into laughter.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Rey said.

"We should do it again!" Nellith cried.

Rey then sobered quickly. She sat up, regarding the room, as if in a new way. "I can't. I've got to get back to the hangar."

The Grandmaster got to her feet, and glanced around the room, checking for bugs. "You're signed in here as Allana Durron. Don't let anyone know any part of your name. We don't know who's watching."

Nellith nodded.

"And if you're going to explore the Belt, keep Artoo with you," Rey added. She turned to Artoo and knelt. "I expect you'll keep her out of trouble."

Artoo beeped out an affirmative, however reluctant.

"Thank you," Rey said. She got to her feet again. "I'll meet you in here, and then we'll go to one of the restaurants in the resort. May the Force be with you."

"And also with you," Nellith said. She waited, watching her mother leave. As soon as the doors slid behind her, Nellith looked to Artoo.

"Ready to check out the Belt?" Nellith asked.

Artoo beeped a yes.


	3. Racing the Belt

Throughout the lobbies and lounges Nellith wandered into, she kept seeing advertisements for the racing area. After about half an hour of exploration, Nellith could no longer keep her curiosity at bay.

With only a little help from the serving droids, Nellith found the racing area. This hangar was smaller than the main one, and had a couple different types of speeders. Some were two-seaters, some single, and the most popular being four-seated ones.

As Nellith walked in, she saw complete strangers get in a four-seat together, laughing their heads off. On one wall, there was a large window where anyone could watch the races going on. On the wall opposite that, a leaderboard dominated the space, showing daily, weekly, monthly, yearly, and all-time champions of the races.

The activity was simple, from what Nellith observed. The speeders were playing for a test of longevity out in the asteroid fields, how long they could go before a piece hit their shields. They were protected by said shields, but the moment something hit them, they were immediately returned to the hangar.

Part of the fun of the game was that there was a blaster feature that worked on smaller pieces of debris. Those who were strategic gunners and good fliers lasted the longest. Most people averaged around six minutes, according to leaderboard. The best of all time had lasted twenty-seven minutes.

After all her observations, Nellith was excited to give it a try. She got in line for speeders designed to have robot companions in them, and listened as the other customers chattered about it.

Yet, in all the excitement, Nellith felt a small pang of loneliness. All of these other people were connected to each other, she could see it in the Force. Yet she was connected to only four beings in the entire galaxy— Rey, Chewbacca, Artoo, and her father.

Although she had friends on Aquilae, they were friends at arm's length. Her status as the daughter of the Grandmaster, as the heir to the Skywalker burden, and as the wielder of strong Force powers had isolated her, to a degree. Any connection they did have was most likely shattered by her breakdown.

 _No doubt Kiernan's already told them I'm just a danger to everyone,_ Nellith thought bitterly. _Wouldn't be the first time._

Rey did scold him, the few times he did it in front of her, but Rey wasn't always around. She trusted Kiernan, and Nellith wanted to believe he was a good person. But to him, she was always a monster, waiting for the right moment to go dark and snap.

 _Would my father believe that, if he knew about my powers?_ Nellith wondered. _Mum said he used to have fits like that, that were worse. But she could've just been saying that. . ._

"Durron?" A droid's inquisitive tone yanked Nellith out of the swirling storm of thoughts she had been occupied in. She blinked, for a moment wondering why the name was familiar, before remembering the alibi.

"A speeder is ready," the droid said.

"Thanks," Nellith said. She helped Artoo into his spot, then got in the cockpit of the speeder. She pushed in the throttle and shot out into the actual asteroid belt that the Belt was named for.

What happened next was pure exhilaration.

For one thrilling eternity filled to the brim with the Living Force, Nellith was playing with the controls, dodging asteroids and blowing them up when possible. She simply enjoyed the feel of flying, and the power of just being in the sky.

Never being able to fly herself before, the feeling of being in the speeder was one of pure freedom.

It was a complete and utter shock when a piece of asteroid finally hit. The controls were surrendered to autopilot, and Nellith sighed, waiting to be pulled in. When she came out, she saw a long line waiting for speeders, and got Artoo out and left. She didn't even care about how well she had done, or her time. In her haste, in the panic caused by leaving the flying state of mind, she had forgotten all about both.

She and Artoo hurried back to their room, where the luggage had been brought. Nellith waited there, playing holo games until Rey and Chewbacca arrived. When they did, they both wanted to clean up, so Artoo and Nellith ended up waiting a long time.

Once Rey came out, the two of them debated which restaurant they'd go to, before deciding on one that didn't serve cuisine they already knew about. The Belt was about trying brand new experiences.

At least, that's what Rey and Nellith wanted to make of it.

* * *

Lying in her bed that night, Nellith felt the full effects of the meal. The heartburn had worn off two hours prior, but she still felt pains in her stomach. Rey was taking it much more admirably, as she had the ability to eat practically anything as a remnant of her days on Jakku.

Nellith, however, had been raised in relative comfort, so this sort of stomach pain was mostly foreign to her.

As she lay awake, praying for the end of it all, she saw a shadow shift in the corner of her eye. She sat up too quickly, and groaned, clutching her stomach. Then she saw it— the glimmer of a lightsaber hilt.

"MUM!" Nellith screamed, and she tumbled backwards, off of the bed, just as a red blade ignited in a swipe that would have cost her her head. Nellith scrambled to her feet, keeping a hand on her stomach as she pounded the door keypad, until it finally swung open. The pursuer, in a deep charcoal gray bodysuit with a hood built in, moved like a tooka cat, predatory and graceful.

Nellith only had to reach out in her mind to know that her attacker was a Force-wielder, and male. The male swiped at her again, and she ducked, before running backwards, only to slam into Rey's door.

"Kriff, I'm coming!" Rey shouted. Nellith realized that Rey thought it was something to do with her stomachache, and not a cry for her life.

Just barely, she rolled out of the way, just in time to miss the red blade piercing through the door by an inch.

"OH MY GODS!" Rey screamed, and Nellith heard her mother's lightsaber ignite. She darted out of the way just in time for the door to open and the male to lose his hand. Before either Rey or Nellith could make the next attack, a bowcaster bolt fired from the other end of the room, knocking the man against the wall.

"Thanks, Chewie," Nellith said.

"We need to go," Rey said. "Now. Get some boots on and pack up your things. We need to leave."

Nellith nodded and ran back to her room, and quickly threw on socks and boots, and zipped up her suitcase, before grabbing it and her backpack. Rey was packed in a whirlwind of maternal fury, cleaning up all the items they had spread around the apartment in their lazy late night fun. Artoo shrieked swear words in the droid language.

"Language!" Rey shouted at the droid as she finished up. She handed a blaster to Nellith. "This might end badly. Until we can get you a lightsaber, I want you carrying this around— understood?"

Nellith nodded, and memorized where the safety was, so she could take it off later. Once she and Rey and Chewbacca were certain they had collected all of their items, they ran out and into the main lobby. The resort was still pulsing with nightlife and crowds of people.

As they rushed by, Nellith thought she heard something about a new all-time champion in the racing belt. She pushed it out of her mind, as she stretched out her senses, wondering if she could sense any more attackers.

They entered the hangar, which was mostly empty, except for service droids and a few other individuals. Nellith was almost to the _Falcon_ when she sensed a malicious presence, and whirled around.

"What are you—" Rey broke off, feeling it too. A human female in a rugged travel outfit appeared from ducking under the next ship, holding a cylinder in her hand. She reached her arm over her opposite shoulder, and then stepped one foot forward at Rey, who just barely ducked under the blade, and ignited her saberstaff.

With one effortless twirl, the saberstaff locked into the single red blade of the incognito female, and Rey stomped on the foot of the woman and pulled out her saberstaff, and with one flip, the other end slashed through the woman's chest.

"What are you waiting for?" Rey demanded, when she turned to see Artoo, Nellith, and Chewbacca standing there. "Let's go!"

Nellith and Artoo loaded their luggage back onto the _Falcon_ as Rey and Chewbacca prepped for takeoff. Nellith buckled herself in and hugged the stuffed tauntaun Jacen, terrified.

 _Were there more? Where did they come from? Who were they?_

The questions plagued her mind for only a few seconds, until Rey and Chewbacca raced onboard. The _Falcon_ shot into the stars, and into hyperspace the second they left the hangar. Rey slumped against her chair, relieved.

But that only lasted for a moment.


	4. The Magpie Bridge

Rey's relief was intercut with the feeling of the air tightening, the small roar that accompanied her husband in the Force. When she looked up, she saw his face, and her anger completely overwhelmed her. She didn't care where she was or who overheard what.

"Why did you let this happen?" she demanded.

Ben blinked, surprised. "Rey. . . What happened? Is Nellith alright?"

"Nellith is fine," Rey admitted, let her grief and frustration surge forward to replace the pure anger. "I'm fine. We were attacked."

"Not on Aquilae?"

"No, at a refueling station," Rey said. She hated being so vague, but what if the reason they had been attacked was because of Ben being bugged? She knew General Hux still had a vendetta for Ben. The only reason his true allegiance, Nellith, and their marriage hadn't been discovered was because of the Knights of Ren's loyalty to the true Jedi ways.

They might've once been lost, but Rey knew their hearts were as true as any of her Jedi. They were the last ones to be trained by the legendary Luke Skywalker. But only one other person would agree with her.

"I'm sorry, Rey," he said, and he reached for her hands. She took them, and they touched. He was here, right here, right now. That was all that mattered. He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. Then he opened his eyes, and she could feel his soul, imprinted on hers for all of time and space.

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

 _I love you._

The mantra was to a roaring heartbeat, their love was imprinted in the Force, their love was the Force. They were stubborn, broken, and sometimes too stuck in their pasts to even remember the faintest possibility for a future, but they loved each other anyway. It was Rey's bravest choice, in her opinion, to let him in and forgive him. He had forgiven her faults long before, anyway.

Through the dark, she'd come to see the light.

Through the chaos their love had wreaked on the galaxy, they'd resurrected the order of ways.

Through tempestuous emotion, like the seas of Anch-To during a storm, they had brought the serenity of the twin suns that Luke Skywalker saw last in his dying moments to each other.

They completed each other in a way Rey had never been able to explain to anyone. This moment only exemplified that.

She hadn't realized she was crying until she felt his hand on her face, gently sweeping them away.

"Please don't cry. Let me help."

Within those words, Rey heard the young boy he once was. The one who never wanted to be a monster, the one who wanted love, the one who was so afraid of the dark. Every day she knew that was the true core of who and what she loved. Both the light and the dark, Ben Solo and Kylo Ren, loved her. That took a long time to accept.

"You can't," Rey said, shaking her head. "I know you have more enemies than we'll ever know."

"What did they look like?" The threatening edge of Kylo Ren was back.

"Black hood on one, regular clothes on the other, both had red lightsabers," she said.

Ben's face darkened. "I'll look into it."

And with that, the connection broke. Rey wiped her tears away, and then realized that her daughter had witnessed it. She turned around to see a very confused Nellith.

"You were talking to Dad again. . . Weren't you?" In that moment, Rey could see that the little boy who was scared of the dark lived within his little girl. Her eyes reminded her so much of Ben's. . .

 _Focus, Rey._

"I was," Rey admitted. She straightened. "Where were you, while Chewie and I were fixing up the _Falcon_?"

Nellith winced.

 _Terrible liar, just like her father._

"I was at the racing arena," Nellith said. "I was having fun, and I wasn't paying attention. . . And I think I might've accidentally broken the all-time record. I don't know for sure, but they were talking about a new champion in the lobby."

Rey didn't feel as angry as she thought she was. Only the feeling that she had failed her daughter in her haste, had not explained what her daughter needed to know.

"You need to be careful," Rey said, her voice coming out hard and clipped. "You drew attention, and that's how they found us. Force-wielders are great pilots, and your father's enemies, they'd know to look for a young pilot who's doing extraordinarily well despite their first try. . ."

"I'm sorry, Mum," Nellith whispered. "I didn't know. . ."

"I should've explained it to you," Rey said. "But I didn't. I'm sorry. I failed you."

"Mum—" Nellith looked about ready to cry.

"It's going to be alright," Rey said. "I'll tell you something else you need to know right now. I will not be training you in the ways of the Jedi. I'm getting you to Tatooine, where your mentor will meet us. Your mentor will be able to train you better, and won't forget this stuff."

* * *

 _This can't be real. This can't be real. Thiscan'tberealthiscan'tbereal—_

Her heart felt as if it was going to shatter her chest, and she felt as if she were drowning at the same time. Her skin felt cold and icy, and she wanted to fold into a speck of dust, to stop existing, to stop feeling this feeling that she wasn't wanted, that she had disappointed her mother so badly, that she didn't want her around anymore.

More than anything, Nellith wanted to be a small child again, who could maybe forget this one day.

But she was fourteen, too old to forget something like this.

She couldn't handle being in the same room as Rey anymore. She clutched her stuffed tauntaun to her chest and ran to the medbay, and fell onto the bed in the fetal position, sobbing because she could.

 _Shedoesn'twantmeshedoesn'twantmeshedoesn'tloveme_ —

* * *

Rey stayed in the cockpit for most of the flight. It was in these moments that she realized how hopeless it was to raise a Skywalker. The past, with all its scars, lived on in the Skywalker children, and the same could be said for Nellith. Her father's scars from his childhood had passed to her, and that same fear of abandonment, despite such different lives still lingered.

At one point, she decided to get up and check on her daughter. She found her in the medbay, cuddling the toy her father gave her, and shivering in her sleep. Rey grabbed a spare blanket and draped it over her daughter. She sat down beside her, and brushed free strands out of her daughter's face.

"If only you knew how much you're loved."

* * *

When they landed on Tatooine, Chewbacca volunteered to keep the _Falcon_ in the Cantina.

" **I have some games I'd like to catch up on,** " he'd said.

So as the sun rose high over the sky, Nellith and Rey, dressed in loose white tunics with brown Jedi robes, rented a speeder and flew over the desert, in search of the Kenobi house, where a lightsaber and a mentor would be waiting.


	5. Twin Suns

"We're going to make your lightsaber," Rey said, a sad sort of smile on her face. "You're going to need it when you meet your mentor."

"Who is my mentor?" Nellith asked, forgetting why she had been sullen and upset for a moment. Besides, the excitement of a lightsaber of her own was a great deterrent.

"You'll know soon enough, I've kept the secret on your grandmother's orders for a very long time," Rey said. She twisted the ring she always wore on her left hand. Two stones, dark diamonds, twinkled, connected by two gold bands.

Nellith looked to the box in the old Kenobi house. There were crystals, and materials with which to make a lightsaber.

"How do we start?" Nellith asked.

"Close your eyes, and reach out your hand," Rey said. "There will be a crystal that calls specifically to you."

Nellith stretched her hand out, eyes closed, and sensed a pull from one of the crystals. She shifted her hand to reflect that, and when she opened her eyes, it was hovering and glowing. Rey opened the trunk and the lightsaber parts flew out.

"Very good," Rey said. "Just breathe, and trust in the Force."

Nellith nodded, and closed her eyes again. She sensed order and harmony, and repelled chaos and uncertainty. There was simple trust in her abilities and the power of the kyber crystal.

She felt everything click together, and opened her eyes. Before it could drop to the floor, Nellith grabbed it. The cylinder was cool to the touch, and the hilt was surprisingly smooth, as if all nicks had been worn away by the sand. She stood up and backed away into an open part of the room. Then she hit the button to turn it on.

A magenta blade ignited, matching the hue of the crystal, and it hummed in a way that felt intrinsically right to Nellith. Entranced, she waved her saber around. The way it moved, the sounds it made— it was like dancing with a partner made for her from birth. Everything felt right in a way she could not describe otherwise.

"I haven't seen that color before," Rey admitted. "Purple— but not that pinkish color. Interesting."

Nellith suddenly felt an uneasiness as she looked at the blade. She found it pretty. . . But there was something about the color's rarity that unsettled her. She turned it off, and hooked the lightsaber onto her belt. She sat on the ledge that allowed her to look out at the horizon. The twin suns were setting, glowing pink and orange.

A glimpse of one of the suns reminded Nellith of her dreams. It was a sharp contrast, the dream being a moon from an icy forest, and the reality being a sun on the barren desert,

"It's even worse than Jakku," Rey said as she sat down beside her daughter. "At least Jakku had a little bit of greens peeking out of all that sand. . . And it was cold. Not like here."

Nellith turned to Rey. "You never talk about Jakku."

"I never want to go back," Rey said, staring straight ahead at the sunset. "Not even in memory."

"Was it that horrible?" Nellith asked. She studied her mother's features, seeing the little girl and insecure young adult she once was.

"I was fighting for my life, every single day," Rey said. "I had no one. I was no one, living as close to nowhere as you get. I wasted so much time there— when I left, that was when I became someone, when I found my real family."

Rey turned and reached a hand out to her daughter's face. "You're the most important part of my family."

Nellith felt tears bubbling up in her eyes, at the past her mother hinted at, at what Rey had told her.

Rey let go, and looked back to the setting suns. "The only thing I miss are the stories. We spread all sorts of legends on Jakku. One of my favorites was the story of why Jakku was a desert."

"It wasn't always a desert planet?" Nellith asked, thinking of her geography holo lessons.

"Not always," Rey said, her full lips curling into a smile. "It was once a lush planet full of trees and all sorts of life forms. There were large lakes that covered parts of the surface, and were said to have never run out."

Nellith didn't say a word, her hazel eyes intent on her mother's.

"There were twins, a boy and a girl, who were strong with the Force," Rey continued. "While the boy was known for being gentle and helpful to all, his sister struggled with a darkness inside her, and the others in their village isolated her. The only person she had to help her fight the darkness off was her brother.

"Of course, her power grew as she grew older, and the villagers began to fear what the sister could do. One night, after a thunderstorm caused by the sister, the villagers plotted to kill her— but when they attempted to do so, they accidentally killed the brother instead. The sister was devastated, and let out a scream that killed all plant life and all water on the planet, and turned the air icy cold. They say her spirit, and her brother's, haunts Jakku still, on polar sides of the planet," Rey finished. She mused on it a moment, lost in some memory she would never share. "I don't know how much of that is true. But I find there's always some truth in legends."

"I've heard similar stories," Nellith admitted. "But usually the son is the Dark Side, and the daughter is the Light."

Rey shrugged. "I have no idea why it's different on Jakku. But that's how the story is told there."

Nellith looked out to the sunset again. She thought she could see figures, ghostly blue, along the horizons. But when she looked again, they were gone.

Probably a mirage, Nellith told herself. Yet there was something strange about the world around them. She wrapped her brown Jedi cloak closer around her shoulders. She glanced down to her lightsaber on her belt, thinking of her mother's saber-staff, elongated and made from old mechanical parts. She had never seen her father's lightsaber— he'd always claimed he didn't bring it out for younglings.

"Does Dad have a purple lightsaber?" Nellith asked.

"No, his was blue," Rey said. She looked to Nellith. "I wish he could be here to see this."

"Why couldn't he come?" Nellith asked.

Rey hesitated a moment. "He has something important he has to do. I can't say much more— I barely understand it myself!"

Rey deflected it all with a laugh, and quickly sobered. "I wish the world had been different, and we could have been a family."

"You said Dad sometimes lost control of his powers like I did in the meadow," Nellith said. "Could you tell me more about him?"

Rey nodded, clearly thinking. "Ben was a good kid. But sometimes, he'd lose control of his powers, and he'd break pictures and furniture with the Force. But he would often bring little creatures home, wanting to keep them as pets, no matter how dangerous they were— he said they were just misunderstood and lonely."

A sad smile appeared on her face. "I think that was why he took to me."

"Am I a lot like him?" Nellith asked.

"Of course," Rey said, reaching out to Nellith's hair. She tucked a strand behind her daughter's ear. "You're his daughter. He's your father. You can't deny family, especially the one you choose."

"You chose the Skywalkers," Nellith said. "But you aren't like your blood family."

"No," Rey admitted. "But they're still people I think about, especially when it comes to raising you. I don't want to make my parents' mistakes. I never want you to feel as alone as I ever did."

Nellith nodded. There was a heavy silence between the mother and daughter. Then Rey spoke again.

"Why don't I braid your hair?" Rey asked. "I'll tell you some more specific stories about Ben, and some about Luke, Leia, and Han that I know."

Nellith grinned and nodded, and turned around so her mother could see her hair. Rey flicked a light switch on, and got to work.

It was late at night when Nellith realized she had fallen asleep. She was supposed to wait with Rey for her mentor, but she had grown so tired. . .

She sat up, putting it behind her. Rey stood, staring out the window, her knuckles white on her saber-staff.

"Sorry," Rey said, seeing Nellith shift. "I didn't want to wake you."

"It's fine," Nellith said. She paused a moment. She couldn't describe how, but something felt intrinsically wrong. She reached for the lightsaber on her belt as her eyes adjusted to the darkness— then she spotted them.

Three individuals in black cloaks, heading straight for the Kenobi house.

"Mum," Nellith whispered.

"I see them." Rey frowned. "Pack up the crates, we need to get moving."

Nellith nodded, and hurried over to the crate of lightsaber materials. It only took a few seconds to shut it.

When she turned, it was just in time to see the three figures catapult themselves through the windows, and into the house.

Nellith ignited her lightsaber as the individuals ignited their red ones.

"Dammit, Ben," Rey muttered as her blue saber-staff flickered to life. Without hesitatation, as smooth as a dance in old holos, Rey disarmed and cut through the first one without any challenge.

The second one went to try and hold Rey off while the first ran at Nellith. Nellith swung her lightsaber, and locked the blades, digging her heels into the floor. She thrust her blade forwards after a moment, sending the figure sprawling back, right into the back blade of Rey's lightsaber. Rey then decapitated the second figure, and as soon as the fight had started, it had ended.

Still, Rey looked to Nellith with maternal fear. "We can't wait on your mentor any longer. Not with you here. Come on, we need to get back to Mos Eisley and the Falcon."

Nellith nodded, and she grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulders. Then she followed her mother out to the speeder bike they had rented, and hopped on the back, while Rey took the front.

The speeder whizzed off into the night, easily coming across the lights of Mos Eisley.

* * *

They touched down outside the Cantina, where Chewbacca was playing a round of sabaac.

"We need to go," Rey said. Chewbacca threw down his cards and stood. The three walked into the _Falcon_ and prepared the cockpit for takeoff.

"Where are we going?" Nellith asked.

"Somewhere they'd never guess we'd go," Rey said.

" **Corellia** ," Chewbacca said.


	6. Running with the Shadows

The Falcon landed on a rugged precipice right outside a collection of tents and shacks haphazardly assembled to make the most of so little space. Further down, there was a small city that was a mix of cobblestone and durocrete— the durocrete being a remainder of the days of Corellia's imperial occupation.

The party disembarked from the _Falcon_ , and the first thing Nellith did was turn around, surveying the mountainsides and steep valleys in-between. It was colder in Corellia, colder than the Belt, Anch-To, Aquilae, and certainly Tatooine.

 _At least I'm getting to see a lot of the galaxy,_ Nellith thought. She turned back to Artoo, who was telling her to follow her mother and Chewbacca.

"I'm coming," Nellith assured him. She hurried after her mother, and couldn't help but steal glances at the denizens out of the corner of her eye. They were poor, downtrodden individuals whose lives were trapped. They were here for a short time of suffering, of struggling to survive, and then they were gone.

 _We should be helping these people,_ Nellith thought. _Isn't that what a Jedi is about? Helping the downtrodden? Yet all we seem to be are people for war. . ._

She followed Rey and Chewbacca into the main city, and into a seedy bar. Nellith pulled the hood up so the patrons couldn't see her youthful, delicate face and think of her as someone to swindle.

Rey went up to the bar itself and pulled a few credits out of the dark greenish-brown pouch on her belt.

"One Sweetfruit Shake," Rey ordered.

The bartender accepted the credits. "Haven't seen your face around here, sweetheart."

"I'm not from around here," Rey said. "But I plan on leaving, soon enough."

The bartender laughed as he began to mix the drink. "Good luck with that, sweetheart. With the occupation, we don't exactly get to leave this hellhole."

"What?" Nellith couldn't help herself. "Occupation?"

"The First Order's decided that we should be part of their territory, never mind that we're a Core World and not even in the Uphatu system," the bartender said. "I was visiting my family, was a chemist for the Trade Federation's weapons division. Now I'm here, doing the only thing that a chemist can do. Make food and drink."

Nellith squirmed, uncomfortable with the strange man sharing so much information.

"The First Order's on this world?" Rey raised her eyebrows, alarmed. "Then we've got to leave—"

"Might as well stay and finish your drink, sweetheart," the bartender said. "No one's going anywhere, don't you understand? Not without the proper papers."

Rey leaned in. "Is there any. . . Other channel to get out of here?"

She waved her hand as she said that, and Nellith could feel the shift in the Force.

The bartender leaned in. "I've heard rumors about a Kyber Master. I'd ask that one over there—"

He pointed to a young blonde in a shabby, repurposed Imperial uniform from the days of the Empire, sitting alone in front of a round table cloaked in shadow.

"She knows everything about everyone," the bartender said. "She could probably help you."

"Thanks," Rey said.

"No problem," the bartender said, passing his drink with a wink. Rey rolled her eyes and took it, downing half the drink in one gulp. She looked in the contents of it. "It really wasn't worth it, was it?"

"What?" Nellith tilted her head, confused.

"Nothing," Rey said. She looked to Nellith. "Alcohol is terrible. Don't try it."

Rey quickly finished the drink, and then looked to the woman the bartender had pointed out.

"Come on," she said. "The sooner we're out, the happier I'll be."

Nellith nodded, and followed her mother to the blonde.

Now that they were closer, they could see that the woman was fairly young, in her late teens at the youngest and early twenties at the most. Thin, and bearing a few scars that were visible and uncovered, Nellith could see that this young woman had a difficult life, that she must have struggled terribly. The series of glasses holding her drinks were evidence of that.

Still Rey hardened at the series of drinks, as if she were seeing someone else in the young woman's place.

"We heard you know of someone called the Kyber Master?" Rey asked.

"What for?" The woman didn't even look at them. Her watery blue eyes were somewhere else.

"We need papers," Rey whispered.

"Tallis Shan," the woman said. "You'll find his tent close to the monorail station, at the edge of Bendak's slums. He'll cost you, though."

"We can pay it," Rey said, puffing up her chest a little.

"Your funeral," the woman said with a shrug.

"Thank you," Nellith said.

The young woman just slumped over, resting her head on her folded arms. Nellith and Rey shared a look before walking out of the bar. Once out of the seedy little place, Rey turned to Nellith.

"I'll find Chewie and Artoo," Rey said. "I want you to find this Kyber Master. Tallis Shan. Can you remember that?"

Nellith hit back a snarky response, and nodded obediently. As Rey ventured down the street, Nellith returned to the tents and shacks of the slums. As she passed, she thought she could see some people turning to look at her more properly, although she didn't know why they would.

The tent that belonged to the Kyber Master was easy to find. There was a crowd of people around it, pulling out credits or whispering about the truth of the matter. Nellith approached, and a Twi'lek male turned.

"Kyber Master's business hours haven't opened yet," the Twi'lek said.

"I'm afraid I can't wait," Nellith said.

"Your funeral," the Twi'lek said with a shrug.

I am not dealing with this, not today, Nellith thought angrily as she pushed her way forward. She pushed aside the flap of the tent, and entered.


	7. The Kyber Master

Boxes of crystals and mechanical parts were everywhere, and the rugs that covered the dirt floor were beaten and worn past the point of being able to recognize their colors or patterns. In the back was a hammock, and Nellith spotted two dirty, worn boots peeking out. She approached cautiously, hand on her lightsaber.

As soon as she approached, the hammock swung dramatically, and out tumbled a boy her age. He scrambled to his feet, and grabbed an elegant, old-looking saber-staff off of his belt.

The two stood there a moment, sizing each other up.

"Nice hair," he said snidely.

Nellith reached her hand up to her hair— her braids were losing tendrils— she'd forgotten all about the hairstyle.

 _Don't play his game— just be firm and to the point._

"Are you Tallis Shan?" Nellith asked. "We need a passport to get off-planet."

He blinked. "Yes."

Nellith removed her hand from her lightsaber. "My mum said the locals recommended you."

He nodded, clipping his lightsaber on the patched belt he wore. "It's the better part of my reputation. I didn't make that lightsaber— where did you get it?"

"I made it," Nellith said with a slight frown. "You make lightsabers?"

"For profit," Tallis said, gesturing to the boxes. "It brings a little more money than the passports and forgeries."

"Then you must have the Force," Nellith said.

Tallis shrugged. "I can do a few tricks. Nothing like a full Jedi, though."

His strange lilac-gray eyes looked at her pointedly.

"I'm not a Jedi yet," Nellith admitted. "But I'm going to be."

"What would bring a Jedi here, to Corellia?" Tallis asked. "Especially one that's what— thirteen?"

"Fourteen," Nellith said softly. "And I have my reasons."

Rey entered the tent, and Tallis did a double-take.

"So you're the guy," Rey said. She glanced from Nellith to Tallis. "I see you've got a knack with lightsabers."

Tallis nodded, speechless.

"Now, I've heard you can write us passports out of this place?" Rey asked.

"Yes," Tallis said. "How many do you need?"

"Three," Rey said. "Chewy's guarding the Falcon again for us."

"I can do that," Tallis said. He hurried over to a drawer and pulled out paper templates.

"How much do you need?" Rey asked, reaching for the pouch on her hip.

Tallis only hesitated for a split second. "Free of charge."

"What?" Nellith cried, glancing from Rey to Tallis. "I thought this was your business—"

"It's free of charge for a galactic hero like Rey Qel-Droma," Tallis said.

Rey's expression softened. "Thank you."

Tallis pulled out a pen. "What names do you want for the papers?"

"Kireya Veila and Tahiri Veila," Rey said without hesitation. She tilted her head. "Are you alone?"

Tallis's skinny body went rigid. "I used to have my mom here. She died a year ago."

Nellith felt a bit of sympathy in her chest for the boy. "You can't be much older than me."

"I'm not," he said, tilting his face away from the two females. "Just a year."

"I'm sorry," Nellith whispered.

"Don't be," he said, his voice rising to a defensive edge. "Sorry doesn't help anyone on Corellia."

"How did the occupation begin?" Rey asked.

Tallis shrugged. "We've always been under the Imperials' thumb. Ever since the end of the Clone Wars. We're just always the first to get conquered when the Empire decides to take another stab at galactic domination. Doesn't even matter if we're a Core planet— we're the worst the Old Republic had to offer. Poverty in the cities, and a bunch of corrupt officials who never cared about any of us."

"How long have you been here?" Rey asked.

"Since I was nine years old," Tallis said. "We crash-landed, right in this sector, same as you. And we never got enough money to get a ship and papers to leave."

"Where would you have gone?" Nellith asked.

"Mom always wanted to find the new Jedi Order," Tallis said. "She saw a vision that I would be a Jedi Knight someday."

"What if we took you with us?" Nellith asked. "You could forge your own papers—"

Tallis shook his head. "Still wouldn't work. I have to pay off a guy— anyone who lives in these slums owes him a huge debt, and he'll make sure to collect, even if it's your life."

"We could—"

Tallis turned so suddenly, it started Nellith. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I've almost got it worked out. There's a speeder race tomorrow, with enough prize money to pay off what I currently owe, and then enough to pay my partner."

"Your partner?" Nellith asked.

"Haven't found one yet, but all the speeders for this race are two-seated," he said. "And that's what I managed to salvage."

Nellith didn't even think twice. "I know how to fly. I'll be your co-pilot, and get you enough to pay off your debts. You make the papers, and we'll get you to the Order."

Tallis regarded her with a new respect. "Deal."

He turned back to the papers. "I'll have them done in a few hours."

"Thank you," Rey said. She gently placed her hand on Nellith's arm, and they stepped outside. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We need to help him— didn't you say that a Jedi is supposed to help everybody?" Nellith retorted.

"We need to get you to Chandrila— you'll be safe with Finn and Rose, and nowhere else," Rey said.

"Do you plan on ditching me there?" Nellith demanded.

"Just long enough to get your contact, and track down your father," Rey said. "Something's going on with the First Order, and I don't want you getting involved when you're completely untrained and unprepared."

"Well, I don't see what you're upset about, we'll be getting off-world by tomorrow," Nellith said. "Besides, he's alone. Like you were."

Rey's expression softened again. "Your heart is in the right place, just like your father's."

Nellith blinked, unsure how to rely.

"Stay here, while Chewy and I fix the Falcon up," Rey said. "Don't venture much further— understood?"

"Understood," Nellith agreed. She watched as Rey walked off, before returning to the inside of the tent. She sat atop one of the many crates, watching Tallis for a moment.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to know more about you," she admitted.

"Like what?" Tallis asked. "I've pretty much told all the major details."

"Did you make the lightsaber on your belt?" Nellith asked.

"No," Tallis said. "Mom gave it to me. It's been in our family for over a thousand generations."

"Wow."

"Look, I really need to focus on these," Tallis said.

"You wouldn't mind, then, if I just sat here?" Nellith asked.

"No," Tallis said. "Though you are a bit distracting."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nellith teased.

"Never mind," Tallis said, turning his face away from her.

"Okay, then," Nellith said, as she sat her backpack down beside her. She pulled out her holopad and began to look through the holonet.

* * *

It was nearly sunset when Tallis finished the papers. He turned to see that Nellith was still sitting there, and was startled. She was so quiet, he'd forgotten she was there. He usually was good at sensing others' presences, and yet she blended in so well. . .

She looked up. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said as she packed away her datapad into her backpack. "Would you like to see the papers?"

"Sure," she said. He offered her a hand, and she accepted it as she hopped down from the crate. She walked over to the crate atop which were the papers, and perused them.

"They're good copies," she said. "You're really good at this."

"Thanks," he said, and he pulled open a drawer, and filed them. "Want to step outside?"

"Sure," she said, and she followed him to outside the tent. Fires were beginning in the pits scattered across the slums, and the sun was setting over the white-capped mountains. The sky was turned blood red by the sunset. The setting sun was a pale gold in comparison. It was threatening, nothing like an Aquilan sunset, or a Tatooinian one.

"Do you like the skies?" Nellith asked.

"Yes," Tallis said. "Especially stars. Mom used to trace out the constellations, and she'd tell me about some story she associated with it, miscellaneous myths and legends from all across the galaxy, or something she or my dad had done."

"The stars remind you of her," Nellith said.

He dipped his head down and placed a hand on his hip. His fingers brushed past the worn cylinder of his mother's lightsaber. "They do. I always think I can see her face in them. I don't know why I'm telling you any of this."

"Do you want to know anything about me?" Nellith asked.

"Who's your dad? It's not Finn Tico, is it?" Tallis asked.

Nellith glanced around her, and relished the idea of telling someone. "Ben Solo."

"Han and Leia's son?" Tallis asked. He looked away, as if haunted, then back to her. "I can see it now, from all the old holos."

Nellith smiled. "Hope it's not a bad resemblance."

"No, no," he said quickly. "No, it's not. It's. . . good. Good."

A little giggle escaped before her hand went to her full lips.

Before Tallis could say anything else, he sensed Rey's presence, and turned to see the Last Jedi strolling through the slums with a gravity only a somebody could have.

"We'd better board the Falcon for the night," Rey said. She then handed Tallis a packet. He turned it over in his hands to see slightly faded cooking instructions.

"Thanks," he sad.

"Thought you might be hungry," Rey said. "We'll come back tomorrow for the race and our papers. And I will take you to Aquilae, and will train you myself in the ways of the Force."

Tallis nodded, not sure what to say or do, except. . .

"Thank you."

A slight curve of a smile appeared on Rey's face. She placed an arm around Nellith, and the two left, leaving Tallis alone. He tossed the packet in the air before catching it again, and sighed to himself before heading over to a fire pit to cook a meal.

* * *

 _Blurry shadows rushed past, and she could feel their hands grabbing at her, clawing at her, trying to rip bits off of the whole— and then she was spinning into a void, a void between stars—with one voice rising above it all: "_ If the Jedi Queen claims it, then the Sith cannot _."_

Nellith's eyes flew open, and she sat up. She took a few deep breaths, then looked out the portscreen. There were different constellations over Corellia— she knew that, but it was strange, seeing that now.

Her finger against the window, she traced the constellations her own mind created, since she didn't know most of the ones currently in the sky. She wondered which one was the sun her father was seeing.

"I wish I could tell you about all of this," she murmured. "I love you, Dad. Wherever you are."

* * *

The next morning, Nellith appeared outside of Tallis's tent with another packet of food. He stumbled out, slightly confused.

"Let's eat breakfast and take a look at your speeder," Nellith said.

Tallis grinned.

It was a speeder made primarily of rust and bolts and scrap metal, but Rey was impressed. It reminded her of the speeder she had on Jakku.

His resourcefulness would serve him well, Rey thought as he and Nellith climbed into the speeder.

"We'll drive it down to where the race starts," Tallis said.

Rey nodded. "I'll be watching and waiting at the finish line."

Nellith waved from the driver's seat before speeding off, leaving Rey alone. She headed into the tent and grabbed her papers. She smiled to herself, and then walked away to the _Falcon_.


	8. The Race

"Are you ready?"

Nellith's eyes met Tallis's. She looked back to the other speeders ahead of them, the announcer counting down the seconds fading in her senses.

"As I'll ever be," she murmured. She glanced back it him as he nodded and grinned.

"Let's win this."

At that second, a blaster could be heard and the lights of the streets turned green. Tallis pushed the lever forward as Nellith slammed on the gas pedal, and the speeder took off down the street, barely keeping up with other speeders. Nellith's fingers tightened on the steering yoke as she made a sharp turn around the corner, nearly hitting the decomposing wall of an old Imperial office from the occupation years ago.

"Sorry," she muttered.

Tallis said nothing, glancing out the side both ahead and back.

"We've still got an edge— some people didn't make the turn, and not as fast," he assured her. "We've still got time."

Nellith nodded, making yet another turn. This was much smoother, but the speeder that preceded them most immediately was not so lucky. Their speeder collided, the thrusters falling off from impact.

With a calm that didn't match the blurred world around them, Nellith yanked the steering yoke upwards, barely gliding over the wreckage and the riders climbing out of the fiery junk heap that remained of their speeder.

With that, Nellith began navigating through gaps between speeders, trying to catch up to the front of the pack.

"First checkpoint on approach!" Tallis cried, glancing out the side again.

He ducked back in just as a blaster bolt whizzed past— just where his head was a second ago.

"Holy kriff!" Tallis shouted, and Nellith grabbed the arm of his jacket before he could glance out the side again.

"Thank the Force you built a roof on this," Nellith muttered.

"Yeah, no kidding," Tallis said, his lilac-gray eyes wide with shock.

They then felt a bang in the back, shaking the speeder.

"Can we go any faster?" Nellith asked.

Tallis looked down at his shift lever. "Not right now."

"Lovely," Nellith murmured, and she kept hammering on the gas pedal, looking for an opening to get away from whatever seemed to be continually ramming them. She pulled the ship up and out of the lanes, catching it on streams from the other speeders. They merged back in just in time for Tallis to lean out the window and hit the button for the checkpoint hanging off a building. A small horn went off, announcing their crossing of the checkpoint.

"One third of the race down, two to go!" Tallis cried.

"Awesome," Nellith said, a grin on her face.

The next stretch of the street led out of the city and onto the Corellian mountainside, where the old transit system used to be. In recent years, the trams rarely ran to the cold part of Corellia.

Staying behind the top tier of speeders, Nellith felt herself relaxing a little bit. They had this. If it was this easy so far, surely they could keep up the pace?

BOOM.

Nellith glanced over her shoulder, as did Tallis, to see a speeder behind the, repelled by an explosion and falling into the chasm along the side of the rail, down the steep mountainside. Shrapnel of another speeder tumbled down, spreading fire. A third speeder flew past, one of its riders stowing away a large blaster.

"Aw kriff, it's Kane Bendak's champion," Tallis groaned.

"Who's that?" Nellith asked.

"Remember how I told you I needed to pay off debts for living in a guy's slums?" Tallis asked, risking another glance back. He looked back to Nellith. "Bendak's the guy. He owns most of Corellia's land. Definitely all of the slums. And he hates to be beaten, especially by street rats. He's also the cause of those patrolling ships."

"A lot of power for one man," Nellith said.

"That's how it works in places like this," Tallis said. "So much of the galaxy is a hellhole where only the rich survive— by profiting off all the dead bodies."

"And we're going to join those dead bodies if we don't win this, is that what you're telling me?" Nellith demanded.

"That's why we're going to win this!" Tallis announced, only for a blaster bolt to land on a bit of track in front of them. It exploded, and Nellith steered around the fire, taking a dive that stayed close to the mountainside before curving back up.

When they returned to the track, they re-entered right in front of the speeder sponsored by Kane Bendak.

"Here comes the tunnel," Nellith said, and Tallis shifted down a gear. The cave was dark, except for low-glow red lights, and the sputtering headlights on their speeder. Then one of the speeders in front screamed.

Light rays showed from around the first curve of the cave, and Nellith immediately realized what it meant.

"How high does the roof go?" Nellith demanded.

"Just a few feet above the roof of a normal tram," Tallis said.

"We're about to try for clearance," Nellith announced before thrusting the speeder up and over again, the roof scraping the rocks of the tunnel top. The bottom scraped along the top of the tram as well, and the entire speeder was shaking horribly.

"Keep it together," Nellith murmured.

Tallis reached out his hand, knitting his eyebrows together in concentration. "I'm trying!"

As soon as he said it, Nellith could _feel_ it. His panic, his sheer will making all the little molecules in the Force pull everything within, everything together. She used one of her hands to take the shift from him, and thrust it even further. Now she could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Almost there," she said. She could feel Tallis's struggle, and reached a hand out herself to assist, straining every sense she had as she tried to both speedily steer the speeder out of the tunnel.

Right as they exited, Tallis slammed the button on the side of the exit, where the checkpoint was. A horn blared, announcing their pass, and they continued onto the tram line, the tram having now passed.

"We've got this," Nellith assured him.

They turned onto the mountain path that would lead back into the city.

"Is there anyone else?" Nellith asked, glancing behind them.

Tallis glanced back himself. "Only Bendak's is behind us. No one is in front of us, Nellith."

"So we're a big red target now," Nellith said. "Wonderful."

As soon as she said that, a blaster bolt hit the roof, which barely absorbed it.

"We can't go any faster," Tallis said. "Not without breaking the speeder."

"Then save it for the finish line," Nellith said. "I've got a plan."

"Great, because I'm all out," Tallis said. "Bendak's no game."

"Neither am I," Nellith said.

Used to the wildlife of her childhood, Nellith was able to easily navigate the road, and flowed easily with the path and all that surrounded it. It was a sensation she only experienced in moments of the Living Force. She was in touch with everything, but it didn't overwhelm her, like it did on Aquilae. She knew all and saw all, and it was one with her and she was the universe.

Then the other speeder had caught up to them. The two were going side by side, when Kane's champion rammed the speeder from the side.

"Oh no, you don't!" Nellith cried, holding her ground. The walls of the speeder began to shake and spark. The town could be seen now, and a little further in was the third checkpoint— the finish line.

The person in the side, a shady-looking female Zabrak, pulled out a blaster and fired at Nellith. She ducked, but then nothing came. She looked to see that it had frozen in midair. When she looked to her right, she saw that Tallis was holding it, gritting his teeth as he gave a shove. The bolt reflected back, taking off the Zabrak's side door.

"You'll pay for that!" the Zabrak screamed, and she leapt onto the speeder, trying to pull at the doors. She then grabbed Nellith's arm, and she couldn't shake her, not without severely damaging the vehicle.

"Get off her!" Tallis used the Force to push the Zabrak off of the vehicle. She landed in the snow, several feet behind the, as they entered the city limits.

"Tallis, hit the lever!" Nellith screamed.

He glanced at her, as if to ask if she was sure, before deciding better of it. He thrust it into full gear, and the craft launched itself across the finish line mere seconds before Kane Bendak's champion. It continued for a solid foot before hitting the ground, skittering for a few sparking moments, and then promptly falling apart.

Nellith quickly sat up, and climbed out of the wreckage. She was embraced by Tallis, holding his lightsaber in one hand.

"We won!" he cried.

"He cheated!"

The two broke apart, and turned to see Bendak's champion, a young human male, standing beside a race "official."

"We didn't cheat!" Nellith said.

"You're both Jedi! You used the Force to sabotage all of us!" the champion yelled, jabbing his finger at him.

"I'm not a Jedi yet," Tallis protested, storming over to the champion. "And last I checked, firing on your competitors isn't exactly legal either, buddy!"

"It's more legal than using your hokey magic to cheat all of us!" the champion yelled back.

"There was nothing against force-wielders on the rules," Nellith said, her voice calm, clear, and surprisingly loud.

The champion laughed. "She's definitely a true Jedi. Rules don't count here, kid, they're just suggestions!"

"Then if there's no rules, we can't cheat!"

The official sighed. "Just take the money, Mr.—"

"Shan," Tallis said.

"Mr. Shan, and let's just get on with this," he said. "Go to the office to claim your prize."

"That prize money is mine!" Bendak's champion yelled. He pulled a blaster and fired, and both Nellith and Tallis only had time to duck as the blaster landed somewhere in the stands.

Tallis pulled his lightsaber, both the red and yellow sides igniting. A few others with blasters affiliated with Bendak jumped the stands and fired at Tallis. He redirected the bullets with a few twirls of his lightsaber, barely missing each of the fighters.

I've got to stop this, Nellith thought, and it was all so fast— she just wanted everything to—

"Stop it!" she yelled, throwing her hands out. To her surprise, all of the blaster bolts stood frozen in the air, and so did everyone with them. "What did I do?"

Rey appeared behind her. "You froze them. That was a talent your father had."

"How do I undo it? And not have them keep fighting?" Nellith asked.

"Just let go— I'll take care of this," Rey promised.

Nellith did so, feeling a great relief, especially on her shoulders. She let out a great sigh as everyone moved again. The blaster bolts remained in midair, fizzling but not flying. With a grand, sweeping moment, Rey moved the blaster bolts to the remains of the speeder.

Tallis turned to Rey. "I'm sorry, I—"

"Come on, let's get to the office so we can collect our prize, pay your debt, and get off-world," she said.

Tallis slowly nodded, and he followed Rey and Nellith.


	9. Building a Mystery

The office was a former hangar from the Empire's time, and within it was a kiosk for the race. Tallis approached, Nellith by his side as they waited for the human male working the kiosk to confirm their winnings.

"You're a great pilot," Tallis said. "One of the best I've seen."

"Thanks," Nellith said. "It runs in my family."

"I heard your mother was one of the greatest pilots in the galaxy," Tallis said enthusiastically. "Up there with Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles, Han Solo, all those old names."

Nellith nodded, hiding her own awe. Her bloodline was full of pilots. This was her legacy. Her father and his secrecy had made it so she couldn't own that, especially not here, despite the fact that she wanted to claim it for the world. She was Luke Skywalker's great-niece, and Han Solo's granddaughter. She was heir to a legacy as bright as the stars.

But because of her father, she couldn't claim it.

"Congratulations," the man said. "Here are your winnings."

He tossed the credits in a bag at Tallis, who caught them quickly. "Thanks."

"Best to pay off Bendak as soon as you can," the man recommended. He leaned in. "Rumor has it he's not too happy two Jedi beat his champions in the race."

Tallis nodded, and turned to Nellith. "Best hike it up to the Bendak Manor, then."

Nellith nodded, and they left the office.

* * *

The Bendak Manor was ridiculously luxurious in comparison to the rest of the small Corellian town. The walls were blood red, with gilded golden trim that impressed a message upon all who looked upon it. Bendak was more powerful than all of them, and it would be easier to keep your head down and obey, than risk it all through rebellion.

It was both to be admired and reviled, in Nellith's opinion. Here was a man who made his fortune on oppressing others, keeping the majority of the town in poverty, trapped and unable to leave. She clenched her fists, promising herself that she would not lash out, that she would simply behave herself. The security guards parted when they saw Tallis, allowing the party in.

The Manor opened to a throne room, and an older man in all gold armor sat upon a crimson throne. Kane Bendak had sharp silver eyes like a bird of prey's, that matched the silver streaked through his short-cropped dark hair. His austere features hardened upon seeing Nellith and Rey with Tallis.

"The Grandmaster of Jedi Knights is here?" He laughed coldly. "I don't know how you expected to fool anyone, Qel-Droma."

Rey parted her lips, as if to deny it, before thinking better of the idea.

"You didn't know, I presume, that you would have to go through me with any papers you might've gotten forgeries of," Bendak said. "Otherwise the First Order satellites over Corellia would be forced to shoot you down."

"We're here to pay off my debts and leave," Tallis said. "You can take whatever I've left in my tent, if this isn't enough for you."

"I would accept, except that I had gotten a communication from Uphatu," Bendak said. "Urgent, really. It said that if I saw a little Force-sensitive girl who was an extraordinary pilot, I was to apprehend her and all accomplices, and wait for the First Order to retrieve them."

"Who ordered this?" Rey demanded. "I wish to speak to Kylo Ren personally."

Bendak laughed. "As if. It came from a high-ranking officer just directly under the Supreme Leader."

"Because you aren't allowed to directly comm the Supreme Leader," Rey said, a slight smirk on her face. "But that makes others realize you're not as powerful as you say. Not even the Supreme Leader of the First Order thinks you're worth his time."

"And you would be?" Bendak spat.

"The Supreme Leader and I have a very long history," Rey said, her tone delicate.

Nellith had heard of Rey's battle with the current Supreme Leader on Starkiller Base fifteen years ago. But she never knew much more than that. The Supreme Leader was as close to a banned subject as it got. To hear it now. . .

"Perhaps you can tell him that when his troops bring you to him," Bendak said.

Right on cue, the sound of TIE-fighters could be heard roaring outside. Before Bendak, or any of his security guards could stop him, Rey, Tallis, and Nellith raced outside. The TIEs were shooting on the people, blowing apart tents and buildings alike.

"We've got to get to the _Falcon_!" Rey shouted.

"Not if we have anything to say about it."

Nellith turned to see Bendak's security guards surrounding the clearing. The only way was into the firing zone.

Nellith, Rey, and Tallis took off, as TIE bolts and the blaster bolts of the guards darted by, barely missing them. It was race for their lives, and none of them had the intention of losing.

"I'm going to kill Kylo!" Rey shouted as a blaster bolt from the security guards sailed over her shoulder.

They were in the home stretch, when Tallis tripped, losing a grip on the bag of credits. Nellith stopped, and glanced back. The guards were going to pursue them down the street, and they needed to hurry.

"Take my hand!" Nellith shouted.

Tallis grabbed the money bag first, then Nellith's hand.

"Did you really have to do that?" Nellith demanded as they ran.

"It's a lot of credits!" Tallis protested.

"It's the credits or your life!" Nellith cried.

"Well, I choose both!" Tallis retorted.

Rey stood at the landing ramp as the two weaved between tents, and finally hit the Falcon.

"Come on!" Rey shouted. "Nellith, get in the cockpit— I'm getting the turret!"

"Got it!" Nellith shouted as she hit the landing ramp. She and Tallis ditched their belongings in one of the storage panels of the _Falcon_ , and ran into the cockpit, where Chewbacca and Artoo were waiting for them.

"I can do this," Nellith murmured as she fastened her restraints. "I can do this."

With surprisingly steady hands, she thrust forward the lever, and the Falcon soared into the air.

"Careful!" Rey yelled over the _Falcon's_ radio.

"I got it Mum," Nellith replied.

The entire ship vibrated with the turret as it rocked and fired off bolt after bolt, rewarded with the explosion of several TIEs. A bolt from a TIE flew by, so Nellith, on a whim, did a barrel roll into the valley, and lined her mother up for the perfect shot.

"That's the last of them!" Rey announced. "Now we've got the satellite to worry about!"

"Copy that," Nellith said. She increased speed, and saw the bolts fly. The station was a sleek Imperial nightmare, like something out of a dream.

"We need to jump into hyperspace!" Rey said. "I'm not going to be able to shoot it down!"

"What if we hit it?" Nellith asked.

"We'll just have to risk it," Rey said. "Put in coordinates for Chandrila!"

"On it," Chewbacca roared. He punched in the coordinates, and blue streaks flew past.

Nellith leaned back and sighed in relief. She unbuckled her restraints, and ran into the main lounge of the Falcon just as Rey did.

"Are you okay, Mum?" Nellith asked.

"I'm fine," Rey assured her. She glanced over Nellith's shoulder to see that Artoo, Chewbacca, and Tallis had joined them. "We're heading to Hanna City. There, we should be able to call in the New Republic."

"What? Why?" Tallis asked.

"The First Order, with its attacks and occupation of Corellia, is breaking the treaty," Rey said. "The Supreme Leader has essentially declared war."


	10. Hanna City

Of all the new experiences Nellith had in the entire trip, she suspected Chandrila would be her favorite. The sky was as sunny and clear blue as could be when the Millennium Falcon landed in the Chancellor's private lot.

Armed escorts were there to greet Nellith, Tallis, Rey, Artoo, and Chewbacca when they exited the ship.

"General Dameron is waiting in the foyer," a female guard told Rey.

"Thanks," Rey said.

The group then marched to the Chancellor's palace, a triangular work of glass and art unlike anything Nellith had seen before. Based on glimpses of Tallis's face, she could see that he hadn't seen anything like this, either.

* * *

In the grand foyer, there stood only two people in the vast, empty space. One was man about the age of Nellith's father, with curly dark hair, a handsome face, and surprisingly casual clothing for a general. Next to him stood a girl Nellith's age, who resembled the man greatly, excepting her blonde hair, which was entwined in an iridescent headdress that matched her flowing dress and glimmering jewelry.

Nellith recognized the man from the holos and the visits he paid to Aquilae.

"Poe," Rey said. "How good to see you!"

She embraced her old friend, then stepped back. "Is this Amilyn? She's grown so pretty, just like you!"

Amilyn, the girl, smiled in a way that was reminiscent of storybook princesses.

"Thank you," Poe said, glancing at his daughter. "She's got her mother's brains, though. Much smarter than I ever was at that age."

Amilyn's cheeks flushed as pink as her dress.

Poe looked back to Rey, before his eyes fell upon Nellith. "And this is your daughter! She looks so much like—"

Rey gave Poe a warning glare, and he abruptly stopped. "Well, you know who I mean. Kaydel wishes she could be here to greet you, but the Senate is in session, so she can't really abandon that at the moment."

"Thanks for waiting for us," Rey said.

"It's no problem," Poe said. "Amilyn will help Nellith and—"

He faltered upon seeing Tallis. "Who's this?"

"Tallis Shan," Tallis answered.

"He's not mine," Rey assured him. "We picked him up on Corellia. He's to be trained as a Jedi, after this crisis is over."

Poe frowned. "I see. Rey, why don't we talk while Amilyn helps Nellith and Tallis settle in. Then we'll see Finn and Rose— they were delighted to hear that you were coming."

"That sounds nice," Rey said, and she and Poe walked off, as did Chewbacca, Artoo, and the guards, leaving the three teenagers alone in the foyer.

"Well," Amilyn said, clasping her hands together. "Welcome to the Chancellor's Palace, and Chandrila. I hope you'll both enjoy your stay here."

Tallis and Nellith exchanged a glance before nodding, and following Amilyn up the steps.

"I hear that you're both Jedi," Amilyn said, a star struck look in her dark eyes. "That is so wizard, by the way. I wish I was a Jedi. But then I couldn't be a Senator. I mean, Princess Leia was both, but I couldn't possibly be as cool as Princess Leia, I mean, that is once-in-a-millennia type coolness there. Besides, I'd miss out on all the best parties, and there is nothing like the politician's kids' parties— if you stay long enough, I'll simply have to take you to one. . ."

Amilyn kept talking, her bubbly voice and sweet demeanor filling the room and bouncing off the walls. Soon enough, Nellith felt at home, and began chattering back until Tallis joined in.

"Well, here's your room, Tallis," Amilyn said as they stopped in the eastern wing of the Chancellor's palace. "If there's anything you need help with at all, feel free to just ask."

"I will," Tallis said. His eyes lingered on Nellith before he disappeared behind that door.

"Guess it's just us girls, then!" Amilyn said, clasping her hands together. "Come on, you're going to love your room!"

"Thanks," Nellith said, smiling as she continued a few feet. Amilyn punched in an access code to a room and it opened to pristine room colored in pastel hues of purple and green.

"Inside, there should be clothes and all that," Amilyn said. "Why don't you change into some new clothes, and I will meet you and Tallis in the foyer so we can meet Finn and Rose? Sound good?"

Nellith nodded. "Thank you, Amilyn. I can't wait to see the city."

"Of course," Amilyn said. Then, abruptly, she turned around, and walked away, leaving Nellith alone in her room with her own thoughts. She decided it would be best to take that sanisteam shower and change her clothes. In the large closet, she picked out a simple dress with many colors in an embroidered pattern upon it, and headed into the shower. As she glanced at herself in the full-length mirror, she couldn't help but analyze and criticize her appearance.

She was dirty, and her dark blonde hair was frizzy and filthy from her short stay on Corellia and Tatooine. Still, on her face she could make out her rather large ears, her mother's button nose, hazel eyes that weren't quite like her mother's, and the freckles that sprawled up and down her arms, legs, and collarbone, just like her face.

Her father was in her freckles, eyes, and ears, she knew that. Her hair was after her great-uncle and great-grandfather, and her lips were remarkably thin for her family- she suspected her great-grandparents in that, perhaps, since the holos showed they had thinner lips than her parents.

Seeing her family's history all marked like a hyperspace map on her body was both a pride and a burden. It was a reminder of all she could achieve, and all that was hanging on her. She was the last Skywalker child to be born in the galaxy. She would have to make it count.

After a moment, she turned away from the mirror, stripped her clothes, and went into the sanisteam shower. Bewildered, she stared at all the buttons and knobs and jets that dominated the front wall of the sanisteam.

"Um. . ." she murmured, before attempting a knob.

* * *

It was exactly an hour and a half later when Nellith gave up on the sanisteam because of the various incidents that had occurred, trying to get it to work. She dried herself off, put on the dress, and styled her hair into two buns atop her head with two long tendrils framing her face. She put on some boots underneath her dress, and hurried out to where Amilyn had been waiting in the hall.

Tallis was with her, and he wore a royal blue cloak over a pale golden shirt and black pants and boots, and for the first time, he looked clean. Nellith glanced to Amilyn, who had not changed her clothes at all.

"You both look great," Amilyn said. "Now come on, my father wants us to meet the Ticos!"

Before either Tallis or Nellith could say anything, Amilyn had taken a hand from each of them, and enrhusiastically dragged them along. They returned to the foyer, and Nellith saw that her mother had changed into a green and gold short-sleeved jumpsuit, and part of her hair was tied back in a bun, leaving the rest of her hair down.

"Mum," Nellith said.

"You look nice, Nellith," Rey said with a weary smile. "I suppose it's time you met some friends of mine. They've visited Aquilae a few times, but it's alright if you don't remember them or their kids-"

"It's Uncle Finn and Aunt Rose, right?" Nellith asked.

"Not the Finn and Rose?" Tallis asked, looking to each person, as if accusing them of making it all up.

"Yep," Poe said. "And Rose has a tight schedule, so we'd better get a move-on."

The party exited the foyer and entered an open hovercar, allowing them to see the picturesque planet. Several tress with pink blossoms hovered in the flying garden pavilions. A stream of petals fell off, and Tallis reached over the car, dipping his fingers into them. He caught a petal, and kept it in his hands, examining it for a moment.

Nellith watched, wondering if Tallis had ever seen pretty things like that before- or if it was all just grime and blood like Corellia.

After a moment of holding on, he let the petal go flying by, and seemed sad, as if he regretted it.

He then turned to Nellith and smiled, although a small bit of sadness remained in those lilac-grey eyes. But then it was gone, just like those petals, and the ride continued.

The hovercar landed outside of the Chandrilan Flight Academy. It was glass and angles, like the rest of Chandrila, but this one was shaped more like a hangar than anything else, and outside stood three adults, an uncomfortable-looking teenager, and three other small children who were running around the pink-flowered trees.

The party climbed out, and Nellith felt immediately at home.

"Uncle Finn! Aunt Rose!" Nellith cried, running to Aunt Rose's open arms. Rey embraced Finn, the old friends silent in a moment of remembrance.

"It's nice to see you- you've gotten so big!" Rose cried, embracing her adoptive niece. "Goodness, I remember when you are as tall as Cress and Paige are now!"

The twins, who were nine standard years, were two of the three children running around the trees.

"Is that Luka?" Rey asked quietly, nodding towards the youngest son of the couple.

"Yes," Finn said. "He's been lifting things around the house."

"We'd be happy to have him day-board at the Praxeum," Rey said.

Finn nodded. Rey turned to the uncomfortable-looking teenager. "Sam, why don't you say hi?"

"Hi," Sam mumbled.

"Sam's more used to engines than people," Rose said, her eyes shining bright in pride. "He was enrolled in the Flight Academy last year, and he's already Wedge Antilles's protege. One of the best in a generation!"

"It sounds like you've been up to a lot since we last saw you," Rey said. "I heard you were assigned to a new project at work."

"New type of ship, top secret," Rose said, before glancing over her shoulder. "But I bet I could get you in, if you wanted to see it."

"Perhaps another time," Rey said.

"Well, now that we've gotten all re-acquainted," Poe said, checking his commlink, "we have a tour we're going to. Then, we'll be having a dinner at home, with Kaydel."

Finn and Rose exchanged a glance, their faces as serious as stone.


	11. Chancellor Connix

After an entire day of touring the city, albeit a very short day, Nellith wanted nothing more than to sit down and eat. What excited her, though, was that she was being included with the heroes of the Second Galactic Civil War. People who had been mentored by possibly the greatest heroes of all time and had joined their pantheon were sitting around the table with her.

They all remained standing in the dining room, as was Chandrilan etiquette, waiting for the Chancellor to arrive.

She did through a special door reserved only for the Head of House (which Kaydel was) and was surprisingly plain for the most powerful woman in the galaxy. She wore two buns in her hair, like Nellith did, and wore a plain cyan tunic and black pants and boots— practical yet elegant.

She gave a gentle nod, and everyone sat down. She then sat, and began to speak.

"Welcome all, to my home," she said. "I'm very sorry about the circumstances that have driven you here. I hope we will be able to solve the problems of the First Order breaking the treaty diplomatically and quickly, as to prevent another war. Thank you."

"Always making your speeches," Poe said with a loving grin. "You somehow always do."

Kaydel rolled her eyes. "You know you love them."

He patted her hand.

The droids came out, serving the food, and everyone began to eat. Rey and Tallis were the messiest eaters, although Nellith was ashamed to admit that her eating habits weren't exactly neat either. The food was extremely good, though, and not in a greasy way, like at the Belt, or the home-cooking on Aquilae. This was the highest cuisine the Core worlds had to offer.

"So let me get this straight," Finn said, leaning into the table towards Rey. "You think the Knights of Ren have been attacking you and your daughter?"

"That's the only group of red-lightsaber-wielding hooded people in black I know of," Rey said, bristling slightly.

Finn and Poe exchanged a glance, before Finn looked to Tallis. "And they're occupying Corellia?"

Tallis bit his lip, considering his words carefully before nodding.

"This looks bad," Finn admitted. "But the Supreme Leader wouldn't—"

"I don't know," Rey said. "I've been trying to reach him, but for some reason, I can't."

"So the Supreme Leader refuses to answer your communications, there is an occupation on Corellia, and attacks in Republic planets," Kaydel summarized. "This is an extreme breach of the Treaty of Hoth. Not one that can be ignored. We should send an envoy to Uphatu to make the Supreme Leader personally respond to these charges."

"And we should see how long we can keep this quiet," Amilyn said. "Even if these charges can be dealt with quickly and easily, if the people hear about this, they'll want a war."

"And we can't have that," Sam said, the first time he'd spoken since the Flight Academy.

Silence fell over the table. The heroes of the previous war considered the implications of yet another breaking open in the galaxy. There had been too many wars, all too soon. The First Galactic Civil War was still in living memory in many places. Rey had scavenged the ruins of the war for the first nineteen years of her life. Poe was born because of the strategic Battle of Endor, and remembered the stories his mother shared with him. Finn's childhood was stolen because the war extended so far. Rose's world was torn apart and ravaged by war.

None of them had ever wanted this for their children.

"I'll go," Rey said.

All heads turned.

"I know Nellith and I can convince him," Rey said.

"If we send the children, then they'll know it's a peaceful envoy," Kaydel agreed.

"Wait, I'm going?" Sam asked.

"We might need your expertise with machines and flying," Rey said. "And besides, with your parents, seeing you there might help convince the Supreme Leader."

"I never said I wouldn't do it," Sam said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Besides, I'll most certainly be tagging along!" Amilyn said, her smile as bright and cheerful as sunshine. "That'll be fun, won't it, Sammy!"

"I wish you wouldn't call me that," Sam said, although the smile on his face contradicted that.

"So we send Rey, Nellith, Amilyn, Sam, and Tallis," Poe said. "What about Chewbacca? Or Artoo?"

"We bring them," Nellith said. "We'll need all the help we can get."

"Then it is decided," Kaydel said. "You'll leave tomorrow. Urgency is of the utmost importance."

"Look at you, with all your big words," Poe teased.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had even risen, the _Millennium Falcon_ took off for Uphatu. It took nearly an entire day in hyperspacd to reach the distant system. When they pulled out of hyperspace, everyone gathered in the cockpit.

They hovered over the dark side of Uphatu, where it was currently night. Rey pressed a button, opening a transmission between herself and the watchtower of the Imperial Palace.

"Unrecognized ship, please state your name and your purpose," a cold British female said.

Rey took one glance around the cockpit before answering. "The Millennium Falcon. We're on a diplomatic mission to see the Supreme Leader."

There was silence for an eerie amount of time. Then. . .

"You may proceed."

Rey breathed a sigh of relief, and started descending the Falcon into the atmosphere. They were just in view of the Imperial Palace, with it's tall black spires when—

BAM

Nellith saw the watchtower fire, and while Rey had dodged a bit of it, in rotation it hit the tail end, and the _Falcon_ was assaulted with fire. They were going down, and there was nothing that could be done.

"Hang on, everybody!" Rey shouted.

The moment they hit the ground, everything went black.


	12. Sins of the Father

When Nellith came to, she was dangling from the safety restraints. The ship had planted its nose in the snowy ground, and she could smell smoke. She used the Force to push the release button, instead of fumbling with it, and dropped into the snow.

She now saw her mother, barely caught by the restraints but somewhat slumped over the control panel. There were cuts all over her face, and she didn't seem to be conscious.

"Mum!" Nellith pressed the release buttons on her restraints and caught Rey before setting her down gently on the ground. She felt like a small child, shaking her mother's shoulder.

"Mum, wake up! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Nellith's pleading rose to a shout.

"Shh!"

Nellith turned to see Chewbacca, Tallis, Sam, and Amilyn standing over her.

"Come on, help me, someone's gotta have a medpack," Nellith said.m

"I already checked,"'Tallis said. "The medbay pretty much folded on itself. I couldn't look around."

"Gods, the ship!" Nellith turned and stood. Parts of the _Falcon_ had fallen off, like the gunner's turrets and parts had folded in because they hit the glacier formations. The Falcon was wrecked.

"My home," Nellith murmured, stumbling backwards. Tallis caught her by the arm.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"We need to get moving," Amilyn said, fumbling with the clasp of her cape. "Someone probably heard your yelling and saw us crash. The First Order will want to know what they caught."

"I'm not sure if I can lift her—" Nellith stopped. She felt a presence that was familiar, yet something about it was so different, so cold, that she couldn't place where she had felt it before.

"Someone's coming," Nellith murmured.

"I feel it too," Tallis said. He frowned. "It cuts like a knife."

Nellith turned to see a dark figure leading a group of others dressed like him towards the ship. Ignited were fiery red blades of varying hilts in the hands of the dark group.

"Oh, Gods," Nellith whispered, and she pulled her lightsaber off her belt and pressed the button. Her violet blade ignited as the leader approached.

"Kylo Ren," Sam said, his voice barely louder than a breath.

Nellith had heard that name before, but had never seen a face attached to it. He was the Supreme Leader that had succeeded Snoke when her parents killed him. Rey had barely mentioned Kylo Ren, as if he were a footnote in history. Now she was face to face with him.

He had a scar under his eye in the same place as her father, and had dark hair styled in curls that framed his face. There was something about him that was familiar to Nellith, yet so cold. . .

Kylo Ren only surveyed the group for a second before his eyes fell on Nellith and Rey. He rushed over to Rey, or would have before Nellith used her blade to guard her unconscious mother.

"Stay back!" Nellith ordered. "I won't let you hurt her."

The Supreme Leader looked confused. "Nellith. . . I would never hurt your mother."

"How do you know my name, and that she's my mum?" Nellith's voice rose in panic, as a calm logic of sorts seemed to rise into the back of her mind. But no, it couldn't be true, it wasn't true—

"Nellith, I would have thought you would have recognized me," Kylo Ren said. In his hazel eyes, there was a flicker of Ben Solo. "I'm your father."

Nellith nearly stumbled and fell, but managed to keep her balance just in time. She dropped her lightsaber in shock as it clicked off. The world around her was a blur of colors, and nothing seemed to matter except for who was in front of her.

She shook her head. "That's not true. My father was Ben Solo. He was a good man, Mum said you were a good man!"

"She was an optimist," Kylo said. "And she once did not think that. I can explain everything Nellith— but you need to let me—"

"I-I can't believe this," Nellith said, looking to Rey, to the Falcon, and to her father, who was more terrible than she was ever told. She took a few shaky steps back, and then, suddenly, she bolted off into the ice caves.

She didn't care about anything, just that she had to get away from there, get away from everyone and everything. It wasn't until she tripped and fell sprawling into the snow that she realized how far she had gone.

There was silence except for the howling wind. Then Nellith heard footsteps. Bracing herself, Nellith lay there, not sure if she wanted to try and run or if she wanted to hide from whatever First Order patrol was waiting for her.

Before she could make a decision, Tallis appeared into the clearing. He was red in the face and out-of-breath, but Nellith was happier than she ever had been to see him.

"Tallis," she breathed as he stepped over to her. Despite being tired and out-of-breath, he smiled at her like she was the moon rising over the horizon like the pale pink one was right over the clearing.

"You're okay," he said, as she took it. He helped her up to her feet. "We need to get back to your father, he—"

"Is a liar!" Nellith snapped. "He lied to me my entire life, he told me—"

"A truth from a certain point of view," Tallis said calmly.

"You're defending him?" Nellith didn't know what to say or do, but she felt as if all the ground was falling around her, like the air had been knocked out of her. Before she could back away, Tallis placed his hands on her upper arms, his grip firm yet gentle.

"No, but I think you should give him a chance," Tallis said. "I never knew my father. You've got a chance to know yours. And I think that Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whatever you want to call him, does, for all his faults, care about you."

"I just don't see why Mum couldn't have told me the truth," Nellith said. "Or Dad. I would've known why it was such a big deal, why I couldn't tell anyone the truth. If I'd known—"

"But your parents couldn't have known that," Tallis said. "They shouldn't have lied. But they were trying to protect you, and they didn't know who you might tell, and who might hurt you because of that."

"Like me."

Nellith and Tallis turned their heads to see a red-haired woman in a teal uniform entering the clearing with a stun gun and stormtroopers.

"This is perfect," she murmured. "This'll hurt a little."

Before either of them could react, all went black.


	13. Andromeda Hux

When Nellith awoke, she was in restraints, and the woman in the teal uniform and red hair was standing over her, looking as if Life Day had come early. Nellith shook her head to clear it of the fog. Then, all at once, what had happened in the clearing and before came flying back to her.

"I'm afraid the stun gun can have exaggerated effects on the underage," she said. "You were out longer than your little friend."

"What did you do to Tallis?" Nellith demanded, as she tried to find breaking points in the restraints. She could find none.

"Nothing as bad as what's going to happen to you," the woman said. Her dark blue eyes glittered with a sadistic joy. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for this day?"

Confused, Nellith remained silent. _What in the nine hells is she talking about?_

"Clearly not," the woman said, primly pushing her lips together. "I have reason to believe you are in fact, the Supreme Leader's daughter."

"Why would you believe something like that?" It was the trained response to questions about her parents. "He's not my father."

"Hmm. . . Who would it be? Has your mother told you?" the woman asked. Her expression was like a tooka cat toying with its prey.

"Luke Skywalker." It sounded completely unbelievable, saying it aloud. _No wonder Mum encouraged that one._

The woman curled her lip in visceral disgust. "There's no way. Unless your mother was able to hold the pregnancy for _twelve months_ I think you're lying."

Nellith felt a zap from her restraints. Mildly painful— but nothing too bad. Nellith glared at the woman. "Well, I don't know then. That's what everyone says."

"Perhaps, then, we ought to take a paternity test," the woman said. She immediately rolled up Nellith's sleeve, and she tried to struggle, but the woman zapped her again, to a higher amount.

"I suggest you behave yourself," the woman said. "I'm not afraid to make it strong enough to force you into unconsciousness, if I have to."

The woman then forced Nellith's arm down and stuck a needle into it. Once she'd taken out the needle, Nellith gasped in pain as the blood flowed down her arm. The woman capped the needle, and put it in her pocket.

"Only a few minutes, and we'll know who your father is," the woman said with a smirk. "Today was the greatest day for the Hux family."

"You're Armitage Hux's daughter then," Nellith said, only to be backhanded.

"You are not worthy to speak his name!" Hux shouted. "You are the child of a traitor and murderers!"

"As are you." The words slipped out of Nellith's mouth and she was backhanded once again.

"I see you will be uncooperative. I will be sure to keep this in mind with your interrogation later," Hux said. "Fortunately for you, or perhaps unfortunately, I will personally oversee your interrogation. No one has ever been able to say no to Andromeda Hux— not even your little friend."

With that, Andromeda Hux exited the room, leaving it locked, with Nellith in the restraints, and one last powerful zap that left Nellith shaking.

* * *

Water. . . Water surrounded Rey, the fluid reminding her of the caves, and of Anch-To. She still never saw so much water in her life as she had there. She still dreamed of the water, even after seeing it for the first time.

Her eyes opened, and she saw that she was floating in a tank of some sort, wearing only a bathing suit. Her dark hair swirled all around her, and on the other side of the glass, she saw someone she hadn't since the last yearly meet.

 _Ben_.

He smiled at her, and she could feel his heartbreak and worry and—

 _Something happened to Nellith._

She placed her hand on the glass, and he placed his over hers. He pondered the gesture for a moment before meeting her eyes, now understanding. He waved over a medic, and the top opened off the bacta tank.

Grateful, Rey swam to the top where the medic helped remove her mask and lead her to a changing room. Once there, she picked a comfortable-looking red dress. It had long, puffy sleeves, and clung close to her figure.

Ben must've picked it out. She looked at the choices. He must've selected all of these. . . For me.

She hurried out to where Ben was standing.

"I appreciate the dress," she said. "The hospitality's better than I remembered."

"You're my guest." His smirk looked more like his father's. Yet there was still sadness in his eyes, his eyes that were hazel, but not like hers, like Nellith's. . .

"What happened?" Rey reached a hand to her hair. "I don't. . . Remember. . ."

"Nellith never knew I was the Supreme Leader, or even Kylo Ren," Ben said. "She didn't understand— and she couldn't handle the truth."

"Surely she recognized you, that was the only point of bringing her to Anch-To," Rey said.

"She didn't want to." Ben sighed. "She ran off into the ice caves, before anyone could stop her. A boy—" here, he curled his lip in ever so slight disgust— "followed her. Neither were sighted again. I sent the Knights of Ren to look for her— I personally would have searched for her, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I've recovered from worse before," Rey said with a casual swat of the hand.

"No, you haven't. It was bad," Ben said. "You were almost dead. We barely recovered Artoo from the crash."

"But are you sure you can trust the Knights of Ren?" Rey asked. She wasn't sure how, after all this time, to tell Ben what she had seen.

"They've still got the hearts of Jedi, even now," he assured her.

Rey took a deep breath. "Ben. . . We've been attacked by people in black with red lightsabers. Once on the Calrissian Belt, on Tatooine, and on Corellia. We were also shot out of the sky. Someone is betraying you."

Ben stopped. "I never sent my knights to any of those locations. And I know for a fact, they were here. The only ones to leave the planet in the past month have been. . ."

"Who?" Amilyn Dameron stepped forth, and Rey mentally cursed the two teenagers.

"An elite force of stormtroopers led by Andromeda Hux," Ben finished. He looked completely angry at himself. "She must've— we need to find Nellith immediately."

"Where? I thought part of the treaty was that the stormtrooper program ended!" Rey cried.

"We don't take children from other planets, only children of pre-existing stormtroopers who show interest in the Academy," Ben said. "And that's not the point! The point is that they are led by the daughter of my greatest rival within the Order!"

"Where is their compound?" Amilyn asked.

"I just got the planetary schematics," Sam said before either Ben or Rey could reply. He motioned to something on his datapad to Amilyn. Before Ben and Rey could say another word, the two teenagers marched out of the room, leaving the lovers alone together.

"I need to gather the Knights of Ren, and you need to recover," Ben said. "The droids and the Falcon are undergoing repairs. Everything will be taken care of, I promise."

"I—"

"You're not going, I can't risk losing you, too," Ben said. "Besides, everyone knows who the Last Jedi is."

"That wasn't what I was going to say," Rey said, slightly miffed. "Do you have my comm unit?"

"I've got it in my special locker, will all your other things," he said, sounding confused.

"I know someone who can get Nellith and Tallis," Rey said. "She's fast, she's strong with the Force, and no one even knows she's alive."

"Oh Gods," Ben said, freezing. "You don't mean—"

"I do," Rey said. "She's Nellith's last hope."

"We'll get you there, right away," Ben promised. "And we need to make a plan. She won't get away with this."

* * *

Anxious for when Andromeda Hux would return, Nellith closed her eyes, trying to figure out where the button was, how to make the restraints open. But she was hurting, hungry, and so cold, it was difficult to focus. Besides, where would she go? She wasn't safe there, not with Hux, but she had to warn her father— she wouldn't become bait after so long!

Hearing footsteps, Nellith stopped struggling, and remained frozen in her restraints. The footsteps came closer and closer, and she felt a strange presence. It wasn't Andromeda, Tallis, Rey, or even her father. It was someone who was new altogether.

She heard the beeping of the control panels from the hallway. Once, twice, three times, the stranger pressed a sequence, only to be rewarded by an angry buzzer.

"Blast!" the stranger cried. Then, Nellith saw a violet lightsaber much like her own go through the door, carving out an entrance. The door fell down, and a woman in a black padded jumpsuit with long brown hair left loose came in. Her face seemed familiar to Nellith, as if she had met her before.

"Hold on," the woman said, and she opened her hand. Black lightning came out of her hand, and the restraints flung open, sizzling slightly. Nellith nearly fell out, if it weren't for the stranger catching her by the arm. The stranger de-ignited her lightsaber, and grabbed another off her belt, offering it to Nellith.

"I believe this is yours," the woman said, a slight smile on her face.

"Thank you," Nellith said, taking it. "Who are you?"

Her smile turned into a grin like her grandfather's. "I'm Jaina Solo, and I'm here to rescue you."


	14. Return of the Jedi

"Jaina Solo. . . You're supposed to be dead!" Nellith couldn't help it, the words flew out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"So is Ben Solo," Jaina said simply, and she looked her niece over. "And I think we both know that's not true."

"You're my aunt, then," Nellith said.

"The one and only," Jaina said. She perked her head up, and glanced out the doorway. "We can have this conversation later. We need to get you out of here, and find your boyfriend."

"Tallis isn't—"

"Tell your mom that, now come on," Jaina said, and Nellith followed her aunt down the corridor. The First Order guards were slumped over on the ground.

"Did you do that?" Nellith asked.

"Yeah," Jaina said. She stopped. "I can sense another Force-wielder— can you?"

"Is this really the time for training?" Nellith asked.

"I train as we go," Jaina said. "Besides, this is important."

"I can," Nellith admitted. She closed her eyes. "It's down there."

When she opened her eyes, she realized she was pointing at a cell door.

"I bet you anything that's Tallis," Jaina said. "Come on."

Jaina ran over to the cell door and used her lightsaber to carve open the door. It flew back, revealing Tallis in his own restraints, looking admittedly much worse for wear. His own sleeve was rolled up, and there were slight nicks around the injection site, where he had struggled more. Bruises and cuts, almost everywhere—

"Is that really you?" Tallis's voice was hoarse.

"We're going to get you out, hang on," Jaina said. She outstretched her hand and did the black lightning trick. The restraints sprang open, but Tallis didn't move.

"Come on, we've got to go," Nellith said, taking Tallis's hand.

"I don't think I should go," Tallis said, his lilac-gray eyes hollow. "I don't think you want me with you."

"Well, we're taking you anyway, Supreme Leader's orders," Jaina said.

"My father sent you?" Nellith asked, surprised.

"Both your mom and dad sent me," Jaina said, helping lift Tallis out of the interrogation rack. "Andromeda Hux is staging a coup. Ben thinks she's going to challenge him and the Knights of Ren."

"Then we need to help him," Nellith said, with newfound realization. Her father did in fact care about her. It made the defenses around her heart melt with determination and resolve.

Jaina shook her head. "Not under my orders. I'm to get you off-planet and away, just in case it goes south."

"I can't lose them," Nellith said. She pulled her lightsaber out. "You said you train as you go— I know you must've been Mum's contact. You're to teach me in the ways of the Force. So train me."

Jaina's brown eyes focused onto Nellith's hazel gaze. In the older woman, Nellith saw understanding of what it was like to be young and impulsive, and the burning need of a Skywalker to save the galaxy. With that, Jaina nodded, and pulled out her comm unit.

"Kyp, it looks like the plans have changed," she said. "We need to get to the Supreme Leader— and I think we'll need a medpac for the boyfriend."

"Loud and clear, Goddess," a male voice said on the other end, sounding as if he were trying not to laugh. "Somehow I knew we'd be deviating from the script."

"Kid talked me into it," Jaina insisted. "Just meet us outside of the compound."

"You got it, Goddess," Kyp said before the click of the channel closing.

Jaina turned to Nellith and Tallis. "We'd better get out quick. Kyp's not the most patient Jedi around."

* * *

A blizzard swirled around the compound exit. Tallis had an arm around Nellith's shoulder, and she was partially lifting him with use of the Force. They stumbled after Jaina, who stopped in the storm. She outstretched her hand, and the storm parted to reveal a small ship and the side of the transport open.

"That would be Kyp, let's go," Jaina said.

"They took my lightsaber," Tallis murmured. "They took my mom's lightsaber."

"Can't risk it," Jaina said. "Maybe Ben will be able to get it. After the coup."

Tallis nodded miserably.

The trio headed onboard as a tall man with silver-streaked dark curls appeared.

"This one's in bad shape, thanks to Andromeda Hux," Jaina said as Nellith walked Tallis aboard the ship.

Kyp frowned a moment. "I'll get a medpac. You get in the cockpit."

Jaina nodded, and hit a button, closing the ramp. Nellith walked Tallis over to the medbay, and gently set him down.

"You're heavy," Nellith said.

Tallis cracked a smile, then winced.

"I've got this," Kyp said, grabbing a medpac. "I don't have time to use the Force, or bacta, or anything long-lasting, but we can at least keep you going."

"You shouldn't be doing this," Tallis muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nellith asked.

"You should've left me behind," Tallis added. "You wouldn't want me here, if you knew the truth."

"Can't have done much worse than me," Kyp muttered. "So spit it out— we don't have much time."

"Hux did the DNA testing on me, and she got the results back," Tallis said. "Palpatine."

"What?" Nellith asked.

"Palpatine is my great-great grandfather," Tallis explained. "Darth Sidious. The Emperor."

"So?" Nellith looked up to Kyp."I'm the Supreme Leader's daughter. I think we're even."

"So, I'm the heir to the Empire," Tallis said. "The one who actually has a claim to anything, unlike Snoke or Kylo Ren or even the Huxes."

"Hux wanted you as a puppet she could manipulate and use," Nellith realized.

"We don't care about who your grandfather is," Kyp assured him. "You're on our side- that's all that matters."

"Wish I could believe that," Tallis said mournfully.

"I think I can do something to help you," Kyp said. He placed a hand on Tallis's forehead, and Tallis immediately went unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Nellith asked.

"He was getting a bit melodramatic," Kyp said. "And it'll keep him out of pain until we can actually treat him. Besides, it's a short flight— we should be in the Imperial Palace any second, now."


	15. Requiem for the Knights of Ren

The ebony castle was elegant, yet portrayed a strength of a fortress. Large glimmering glass windows could be seen from the outside. Nellith stared up at it from her place in the snow-covered courtyard. She shivered, because she had lost her jacket earlier sometime during her unconsciousness.

"They're in the foyer," Jaina said. "Kyp's on standby in the Twin Suns. If things go south, we're leaving— understood?"

"Yes," Nellith said. She grabbed her lightsaber, and followed Jaina into foyer, just in time to see two groups storming down the two large staircases. The one on the left was led by Ben and Rey, dressed in similar ragged black and gray battle fatigues as the group behind them. The one on the right was led by Andromeda Hux and her crowd, who, while wearing matching black jackets with hood drawn, were otherwise in practical civilian clothing.

"Andromeda," Ben said, drawing out her name. "Betrayal does not suit you."

"I'm not the true traitor," Andromeda said, pointing the end of her blaster at him. "My father knew you weren't really one of us since the destruction of the Supremacy."

"Your father was always a fool, and only competent as a warlord, not a ruler," Ben said.

"My father didn't kill the Supreme Leader!" Andromeda shouted. She glanced back at her troops. "Kylo Ren killed Snoke, and now his forces hold the heir to our empire captive!"

Rey looked to Ben. "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know!"

"Today is the end of the First Order, and the beginning of the Second!" Andromeda shouted. "And it begins with the execution of Snoke's murderers!"

Red lightsabers ignited behind her, and she flicked a switch on her blaster, electrifying the end into a force field similar to that of a lightsaber.

Rey and Ben ignited their lightsabers, followed by the Knights of Ren behind them. Jaina and Nellith turned theirs on.

Then the room seemed to explode all at once with a lightsaber fight. Andromeda fired on Ben, only for the blaster bolt to be fired straight back, and deflected by one of her troops. Her troops surged forwards, meeting the Knights of Ren and Jaina and Nellith, as Andromeda went for Ben and Rey.

A trooper ran at Nellith, and she quickly blocked the swing with her lightsaber, and she kicked at the trooper's leg, knocking it out from under them, and allowing Nellith to quickly disarm by cutting a hand off.

She stood over the fallen trooper, her magenta lightsaber lowered, but ready to pass judgement.

 _I can't_ , she realized. _This isn't the kind of Jedi I want to be._

She stepped back, and summoned the trooper's lightsaber to her hand, and clipped it on her belt. She then looked around, trying to decipher the action around her when she saw it— Andromeda Hux, about to hit her father.

"No," Nellith murmured. "No, no—"

She shot her hand out, and Andromeda went flying into the air. Screaming and waving her arms, Andromeda dropped her blaster. Immediately, Nellith dropped her, and Andromeda landed on the stairs before rolling down them. Andromeda scrambled to her feet and ran for the blaster, and Nellith ran after her, and dove for the blaster. Their hands both touched it at the same time, and the two females struggled for it, kicking and hitting with their free hands.

Before either could gain the upper hand, Nellith was yanked away, and thrown into the air, feeling an iron hand closing around her throat. She clawed at it, only to find there was no hand.

Then, she was thrown down to the ground. Before Nellith could get up, she heard a hum of the electric blaster over her neck.

"Put those lightsabers down, or I will," Andromeda said.

Nellith turned her face to see her parents setting down their lightsaber as the battle between the troopers and the Knights of Ren raged on.

"No!" Nellith protested. She received a sharp kick in the ribs from one of the troopers.

"On your knees, hands in the air," Andromeda said.

Ben and Rey exchanged a glance, and did so, slowly raising their hands. Andromeda silently gloated for a moment.

A moment was all it took.

A simple flexing of the fingers, and Andromeda went flying backwards. Nellith scrambled to her feet, as did Ben and Rey. Nellith stared around her— already there were dead Knights of Ren and troopers, but not many of either.

As Andromeda got to her feet once again, Nellith held her lightsaber up, both hands clutching it in a death grip. Before either Ben or Rey could stop her, she charged at Andromeda, the magenta blade hitting the electric end of the blaster.

She swung harder at it than anything, forcing Andromeda to step back each time, forcing her to cede ground. Then she caught the end of the blaster, and was forced into a stalemate. Neither female wanted to back down, neither was willing to surrender.

"Stop!"

Nellith pulled her lightsaber out, and ducked to avoid decapitation, and then she and Andromeda turned to see Tallis limping toward them.

"Take me," he said, his lilac-gray eyes locked onto Andromeda's pretty blue ones. "I know you don't want this. You want an Emperor. I can be that."

"The Supreme Leader still has to die," Andromeda said. "And the Jedi."

"If you did that, you wouldn't have an Emperor," Tallis said.

Andromeda stared at Tallis a moment.

"Don't," Nellith urged. Her voice was quiet, but it carried through the chaotic foyer.

"You should've known not to trust me," he said. He didn't even look at her. He kept staring at Andromeda. "I'll be loyal to my ancestor's legacy. Just spare the Skywalkers and the Jedi. Do we have a deal?"

Nellith knew then that she couldn't change his mind, and looked from Andromeda to Tallis, praying something could change this terrible decision.

Then the intercom system crackled to life.

"This is Amilyn Dameron, a delegate on behalf of the New Republic, and I'm afraid I must announce a lockdown of the Imperial Palace. The New Republic troopers are coming, along with full-fledged Jedi Knights and a representative of Chancellor Connix. They do not appreciate a coup against the Supreme Leader of the First Order that has maintained peaceful relations for so long, or the occupation of Corellia. Surrender now, and punishment will be less harsh. Continue fighting, and we will be forced to use force against you."

"We'll meet again," Andromeda announced, and she fired her blaster into the ceiling. Then she ran. The troopers scattered, as the lights within the Imperial Palace turned red, and windows barred and entrances locked.

Ben pulled a commlink off of his belt. "This is the Supreme Leader. All troops are to look out for Andromeda Hux and all members of the Bogan Squadron. Anyone holding any information is strongly advised to visit the intelligence department, or face severe consequences."

Nellith turned away from her father just in time to see Tallis waver. She rushed over, catching him before he fell.

"How did you get out here?" Nellith asked.

"Turned the tables on Kyp," he said. "I didn't want her to hurt people because of me."

"You would've gone with her?" she said.

"If it meant people wouldn't die," he said.

"That kind of selflessness is the true mark of a Jedi," Rey said. Nellith glanced over her shoulder to see her parents and Jaina, standing as a united front.

"You did well, for your first battle," Jaina said. "You didn't let anger cloud your judgement."

"Thank you," Nellith said.

"Although what you three did was stupid," Rey said, turning to face Jaina. "I wanted you and Kyp to get them out."

"You underestimate your daughter and her will," Jaina said, winking at Nellith. "She's very convincing. Just like her mother, I might add."

Rey and Ben exchanged a glance— before their attention being drawn to Tallis as he completely collapsed. Nellith could barely support his weight.

"A little help?"


	16. Heir to the Empire

Just like for the past week, Nellith awoke in a strange place. Unlike the others, there was a sense of familiarity to it, and with it, foreboding. It was a large room, with a small circular sublevel to it that led to the tall doors leading out into the rest of the Imperial Palace. There was even a balcony area that she could sit out on, and watch the snow fall.

She was a princess now. She was now publicly the daughter of Kylo Ren. As much as it initially hurt to hear, it ultimately didn't change anything, she realized. Everything made more sense now, regarding her father.

Besides, the truth was still the truth: Ben Solo was still her father. That was all that mattered.

Nellith got up, and checked the commlink on her bedside table.

 _Your Highness is requested for breakfast with the Supreme Leader and his Empress._

The communication left a link to a map with the desired area highlighted. Nellith then checked the time, realizing how late it was in the morning, and decided that she would hurry up. She left her hair down, and threw on some simple clothing, before running out to the hallway. As she passed by doors, she recognized the one that had been given to Tallis, and decided on a brief detour.

She only hesitated a few moments before knocking on the door.

"Tallis? It's me," she said. Her voice sounded too loud in the silent morning halls. For a minute, Nellith heard nothing. In fact, she was about to walk away when the door slid open.

Tallis stood there, leaning a little heavily on the wall, with still some cuts and bruises showing, but already looking much better. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hi," he said. "I've never seen your hair down like that."

"Oh, it's just because I've got to get to breakfast with Mum and Dad," Nellith said, running a hand through her hair self-consciously. "But I wanted to see that you were alright, first."

"Don't worry about me," Tallis said. "I'll be fine. I've been through worse—wait, I haven't— but that's alright. I made it through. I'll be fine."

"Good."

They stood there a moment, unsure what to say to one another.

"So you're a princess, now?" Tallis asked.

"I guess so," Nellith said with a shrug. "Nellith Hanna Solo, Jedi Princess has a great ring to it."

"Does this mean I have to call you Your Highness?" Tallis asked. There was a smirk on his face, but indecipherable emotion in his eyes.

"I'd prefer you didn't," Nellith said, blushing. "Besides, then I'd have to call you the same— wouldn't you be a prince, being Palpatine's heir?"

Tallis glanced down at his bare feet. "Technically I'm already an emperor, just I have nothing to be emperor of."

Nellith bit her lip, thinking her next words carefully.

"I don't care that Palpatine's your however many greats grandfather," Nellith said. "You're still my friend— you know that, right?"

He looked up, surprised. "Th-thank you."

"Well, I've got to go," Nellith said. "But it was nice, catching up a bit."

"Yeah," Tallis said.

Nellith stepped back, and hurried down the hall, unaware that Tallis's lilac-gray eyes had followed her down the rest of the way.

The breakfast nook was located in a small, roundish room in the castle with two doors that slid open to the balcony. Already Ben and Rey sat there, and laughed as if they had already been talking for hours.

Which, Nellith presumed, they had.

Their heads turned when Nellith entered the room.

"Come, sit down," Rey said. She looked happier than Nellith had ever seen her.

Nellith did so, unsure what this breakfast would even be about, if it was about anything.

"Your mother told me you still sleep with the tauntaun I gave you," Ben said, an indulgent smile on his face. "Some things never change, do they?"

"That's true," Nellith said hesitantly.

"I'm still the same man you knew, Nellith," Ben said. "I'm still your father, and I still love you very much. That will never change."

"But why did you never tell me?" Nellith asked. "I could've kept it a secret, you know that."

"I was afraid," Rey admitted. "Even if you had told about Ben being your father, many never knew he was the on who became Kylo Ren. Especially since Jaina was thought to also have died that night. I was afraid, mostly, that the other Jedi would treat you worse for it, or as a weapon. Kiernan would never understand what I saw— and still do see— in Kylo Ren."

"I understand," Nellith said. "I don't think Kiernan would've liked me much, anyway."

"That's probably true," Rey admitted.

"But I'm claiming you both now as my family," Ben said. "And that means some things are going to change. Like you living here, and that people may not be as kind as they once were."

"I know that," Nellith said. "I'm not foolish enough to hope for some happy ending."

"But some parts will be very happy," Rey said.

"I am hosting a coronation ball, for your mother as Empress, and you as Crown Princess," Ben said. "I want to tell the entire galaxy that you are my family. Whatever that means."

"Whatever that means," Nellith echoed.

"And the galaxy will finally know that I'm not dead," Jaina said.

Nellith turned around to see Jaina standing in the doorway, looking cocky as ever.

"That will be a bonus," Ben said.

"Is that the same type of nerf-sausages Dad used to make?" Jaina asked, pointing at a plate on the table.

"Yes." Ben's cheeks went red.

"Make room, I haven't had a decent nerf sausage in years," Jaina said. She sat down across from Nellith and snatched a few sausages off the plate. As the adults reminisced, Nellith listened. This was her family— together at long last.


	17. Coronation

From a hidden precipice within the Imperial Palace, Nellith glanced down at the throne room. Already, nobility from around the galaxy had arrived, and were chatting with another. Topics of Andromeda Hux and her traitors— which now branded themselves as 'the Second Order'— and the possible war coming up, as well as the previously secret marriage between Ben Solo and Rey Qel-Droma floated around the room.

Nellith knew she should be getting ready to enter the ballroom, but her legs felt frozen to the ground of the precipice, underneath all the layers of the lacy golden gown she was wearing.

She glanced back down to the ballroom. Already, she could see Amilyn flittering about, talking the ear off of several diplomats who were entranced by her charm. A smile broke out on her face, especially as she saw Amilyn drag Sam along. However reluctant he might've seemed, he practically melted for Amilyn Dameron.

There was also Tallis down there, lurking about the corners, not seeming to fit in, even with much nicer clothes.

Then there was her parents— already down there, and as happy as they had been at that first breakfast. Sure, there was a little bickering here or there, but they were happy. Nellith knew all too well how they completed one another— she was the result of that.

It was supposed to be a happy night, but she was still uneasy.

"Hey, Nel, are you back there?"

Nellith turned her head to see Jaina walking towards her. Her mentor pulled up the thin black silk skirt of her dress, and sat down beside Nellith, in a very unladylike manner.

"Mom used to have us attend balls and stuff, too, when I was your age," Jaina said. "I hated them. So did she, for that matter— some people always thought she was this girly girl, because of all the fancy dresses and hairstyles, but she really wasn't. Sometimes, if she could get away for a minute, she and I would sit in places like these, and just watch. Well, and maybe make up some stories about the people we didn't know."

"It sounds like you and your mom were close," Nellith said.

Jaina laughed. "No, Mom and I fought all the time— about everything."

The two fell into silence and looked down to the ballroom.

"But I take it it's not the Ball you mind, or the fancy dress," Jaina said. "It's something else."

Nellith hesitated. She couldn't even look Jaina in the eye. "I'm not ready to be a princess."

Jaina said nothing, only giving her a sympathetic smile and her hand, covered in the elegant silk black gloves she'd been outfitted with. Nellith accepted it, liking the texture and feel of it all.

The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps, and down the hidden corridor came Rey. She appeared to be floating with her green floral dress, unlike the usual earthiness Nellith associated with her mother. She plopped down next to Jaina and in front of Nellith, her well-worn short boots peaking out of the end of the gown. Nellith's lip quirked up into a smile at that.

"Is everything alright?" Rey glanced from Nellith to Jaina, who shook her head ever so slightly.

"I'm not ready to be a princess," Nellith repeated, as she traced the design of the floor tiles with her free hand. Her face was contemplative, as if she already knew the burdens she was destined to carry— cloaked half in shadow, half in light.

"Oh, Nellith," Rey murmured, and she reached a hand out to her daughter's face, caressing it. Nellith jumped a little, looking back to her mother. Hazel to hazel. "I'm not really about all this either, to be honest? I mean, does this dress really look like something I'd want to wear?"

She nodded towards her more practical footwear for emphasis.

"I never wanted to be Empress," Rey added. "I came from nothing— my parents were poor drunkards, for Force's sake! How could I possibly be some great ruler? Or live in a palace?"

"And I was the daughter of a princess, but I'm as gritty as it gets," Jaina added. "Neither of us were exactly made for royal life."

"But I promise, you are," Rey said. "Before you were born, I saw it in your future. You have a great destiny, Nellith. We'll be here to guide and support you, every step of the way— I promise."

"So do I."

The three females looked to see Ben Solo in deep blue regalia standing over them. He crouched down beside Rey, looking to his daughter.

"It won't be easy," Ben said. "I don't expect this to be. But tonight is only a beginning. It's supposed to be fun. Besides, the royalty part won't be important to you for a while. I don't want you rushing into it all, like I did. You have plenty of time to be a Jedi Knight, to have a childhood. This isn't all going to change in one night."

"It won't?"

It felt silly and stupid to admit it, but she honestly had thought things would change that dramatically. It felt as if a heavy weight had been removed from her chest to hear the opposite.

"Of course it won't," Rey said.

Nellith smiled, tears and laughter spilling out in equal capacity. Her mother reached out and hugged her, and then her father and Jaina, until everyone was in a group hug.

After a moment, they all broke away, and Rey and Jaina rose to their feet. Ben offered a helping hand. Without any hesitation this time, Nellith took it, and followed her family out to the ballroom.

"Announcing," began the intercom worker, "Empress Rey of Jakku, and Princess Nellith Solo of the First Order!"

All heads turned and the room went quiet as the Royal Family of the First Order descended the steps to the main floor. Nellith gave a nervous smile to all of them, especially as the music started. She stepped away to see her mother and father in positions to begin a more formal dance.

She turned to see Tallis on the wall, and outstretched her hand to him. Her hazel eyes found his lilac-gray ones, and locked onto them. He left the wall, and accepted her hand. They began to sway and glide to the best of the music played, swiftly dodging other, more elegant dancers in the ball, such as Nellith's parents.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nellith noted that Amilyn had dragged Sam onto the dance floor, but he seemed more than happy to dance with her. Meanwhile, Jaina and Kyp stood by the drinks table, downing shots of Corellian champagne and refraining from the dance.

Nellith looked back to Tallis.

"So, for you, what happens now?" Nellith asked.

"Your mother agreed to teach me the ways of the Jedi," Tallis said. "She'll officially take me on as an apprentice."

"Good luck then," Nellith said, with a grin reminiscent of Han Solo on her face. "You're going to need it."

"Thanks," he said, narrowly missing stepping on her toes. "Sorry, not much good at any of this formal stuff. Should be, being the bloody Emperor's great-great grandson, but here we are."

"It's alright," Nellith said, turning a little red in her cheeks. "I'm not, either."

Tallis smiled back. "Well, it's nice to know that."

Nellith glanced over her shoulder, just in time to see that she was about to step into Sam and Amilyn. She and Tallis quickly stepped back. When Nellith looked again, she saw the two doing a spectacular, flashy spin lift that caught the eye of several cultured dignitaries, who applauded.

"Show-offs," Tallis murmured.

"To be fair, it is nice not to have everyone looking at us," Nellith pointed out. She could hear the music starting to slow, to reach its final end, and she knew the dance would be over soon. Then the party would continue, full of festivity and celebration.

After that, would come responsibilities for both a Jedi and a Princess, befitting of the great-granddaughter of Anakin Skywalker. Perhaps a destiny to go with it.

But here, and now, she was simply Nellith Hanna Solo, dancing with a boy in fancy clothes, her family all together—what was alive of it, anyway. And Nellith would enjoy it, for the time being.

* * *

 **AN: End book 1 of the _Jedi Queen_ trilogy. Next installment will be up later today as the story, _Jedi Queen: Mysteries of the Force._ I hope you enjoyed this and will continue with Nellith Solo's story.**


End file.
